Total Drama Island: A New Story
by drums247
Summary: The Isle of Losers brings 3 closer to the million, while 3 others are gone forever.  One camper is injured seriously and is sent to the hospital.
1. Not So Happy Campers Part 1

_**Confessional**_

_Flashback_

Normal

This is my first story, so tell me what you think.

* * *

**Not So Happy Campers Part 1**

Chris: he is standing on the Dock of Shame. "Welcome to the first episode of Total Drama ever! For the next three months, twenty two campers will be battling it out for 100,000 dollars. There will be friendships, enemies, and even romances," he is standing next to one of the tree cameras, "which will be caught on one of our hundreds of tapes stationed around the island, 24/7. Every three days, there will be a challenge that will pit three teams against each other. The first place team will get invincibility, as well as a one-time reward, or a reward that they will keep until the last team member is voted off. The second place team will get immunity, but no reward," he is standing at the elimination area, "but the losing team will be sent to the elimination ceremony, where all but one camper will get a marshmallow," back on the Dock of Shame, "That camper will walk the dock of shame and have a one way ticket to the boat of losers. They will never be able to come back – EVER. In the end, one sole camper will survive all of the eliminations and the brutal final challenge and walk away with fame, and 100,000 dollars," holds treasure chest, "which – let's face it – they'll probably spend in about a week. This is TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND!"

* * *

Theme Song

* * *

Chris: "Welcome back! It looks like our first camper is arriving." A boat pulls up and an average height guy wearing a black shirt with a tan skull, a tan undershirt, blue cargos, red converse, a spiked dog collar, and black hair with a bright green Mohawk stepped off of it. "Duncan, great to see you man."

Duncan: "Bite me. What's with the crappy summer camp, the brochure said it was gonna be a mansion." He walks off to the other side of the dock.

Chris: "Please welcome our second contestant, Heather."

An Asian girl with a super short red top, khaki short shorts, black sandals, and long black hair stepped off the boat in sunglasses. She took the sunglasses off and glared evilly.

Heather: "You have got to be kidding me! This is _not_ what the brochure said. Where's the Jacuzzi, the butlers, the 24/7 spa. I did _not_ sign up for this."

Chris: Holds up a really thick contract. "Actually, you did. Right here on page 347, in fine print. Good thing no one ever reads these things." He chuckles.

Heather: "Uugh!"

Duncan: "Hey hot stuff!"

Heather: "Shut it!"

Chris: "And here comes our next camper." A short boy with long, dark-brown hair wearing a blue and red sweater vest, a white undershirt, and army green cargo shorts and sneakers stepped off the boat. "Hello Noah!" he said enthusiastically.

Noah: He doesn't say a word and walks straight to where Duncan and Heather are. "Oh, wow," he said sarcastically, "an annoying cheerleader and a poser jock." He looks at Duncan. "Nice piercings, original." He said sarcastically.

Duncan: He grabs Noah's lip and is holding a piercing, "You want one?" he asked aggressively.

Noah: Noah didn't move from his spot. "No, fanks, ca I ha my lip back pleez." Duncan let go.

While this was going on, no one noticed that the next boat arrived.

Katie and Sadie: "Eeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Their squeeing was ear piercing. They both had black pigtails with pink scrunchies and wore black and white striped super short tops, pink short shorts, and pink high heeled shoes. But if you look closely, you could see that Katie was a tan skinny girl, and that Sadie was a white, fat girl.

Sadie: "Ohmygosh, Katie, can you believe we're actually here!"

Katie: "Ohmygosh, I know, it's so amazing.

Katie and Sadie: "Eeeeeeeeeee!"

Chris: "Shush. Don't squee again, okay!" said an exasperated Chris. "Go join the others. Okay, now that we're done with that, let's please introduce Gwen."

A girl who had black hair with teal highlights stepped off the boat. She was wearing a black shirt, mini-skirt, stockings and boots. She was very pale.

Gwen: "This is not what I signed up for!"

Chris: He took out a contract. "Like I already explained to the other campers, it's on page 347 in fine print." Gwen grabbed the contract from him and tore it in half. He took out another contract. "The good thing about lawyers, they make lots of copies."

Gwen: "Ugggh." She walked back to the others.

Lindsay: "Hiiiii."

A girl with long, blond hair and a blue bandana wearing a red top, orange mini-skirt, and brown boots stepped off the boat.

Chris: "Allow me to welcome, Lindsay."

Lindsay: "Oh my god, I think I've seen you somewhere," she stated clueless.

Chris: "I'm Chris." Lindsay stares blankly at him. "The host of the show."

Lindsay: "_Ohhhh_. Hi Chip." Chris sighs. Suddenly, he was embraced in a really tight bear hug.

The person holding him had blond hair and wore a white T-shirt with a blue maple leaf in the center, green cargo pants, and also, green converse. He was very fat.

Owen: "Hey man."

Chris: Chris was losing his breath, "Owen, let me go."

Owen: He lets Chris go. "Sorry man, but this is just so… AWESOME." He walks back to the others. "Hey m…"

Gwen: "If you say man one more time, I'm going to hurl."

Owen: "Sorry."

As this was going on, a guy walked off the boat. He had medium-sized, black hair. He wore a green T-shirt with a black handprint, a green cameo undershirt, black cargo pants, and green sneakers.

Chris: Trent walks up to Chris. "Please welcome contestant number nine, Trent."

Trent: "Hey man, you were great in that figure skating show."

Chris: "Thanks, I knew I rocked that show!"

Trent walks back to the other contestants. He spots Gwen and stands next to her. He looks at her but she turns away. He turns away and she looks at him. Mean while, an African American girl with long, black hair in a ponytail stepped off her boat. She wore a tan shirt with red kumquats on it, blue jean caprice, and black sandals.

Leshawna: "Hey y'all, Leshawna's in da house. You may as well pack your bags now, cause dis' girl's winning da loot."

Chris: "This is Leshawna."

Leshawna was walking back to the campers, and Chris felt someone breathing on his neck. The person had long, red hair, glasses, and wore a blue shirt with a space hamburger, a pink undershirt, army green pants, and tan shoes.

Chris: "Stop it Harold," he whined.

Harold: "Fine, gosh." He walks back to the other campers and notices Leshawna. "Wow."

Leshawna: "What?"

Harold: "I've never seen a girl like you before."

Leshawna: "What dat supposed t' mean string bean."

Harold: "Well, you're big, and loud." Leshawna punches him in the face, so he moves to a different area.

Chris: "Here's our twelfth camper, Beth!"

She was a short girl who had brown hair with a side pony, glasses, braces, a turquoise shirt with a vomit green girl scout vest (with badges), pink pants, and white converse.

Beth: "Oh my god, it'th Chrith. I am tho exthited to be here."

Chris: "_Yeah_, just go and stand with the other campers, okay.

Beth: "Okay Chrith."

Chris: "Weirdo," he mutters to himself.

Beth walks back to the others. Just then, dramatic music is heard. A strong woman who had black hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a blue tank top and blue shorts. She was also wearing knee high white socks and black converse. There was fire behind her.

Chris: "Please welcome, Eva!"

Eva walks straight to the other campers.

Trent: "Hi, I'm Trent."

Eva: "Shut it." She drops a heavy bag on his foot.

Trent: "Owww! What's in there, dumbbells?"

Eva: "Yes."

A boat was approaching. It contained a short boy who had long brown hair and wore a blue toque, green hoodie, and green sneakers.

Chris: "Please welcome, Ezekiel. What's up man?"

Ezekiel: "I think I see a bird, eh." Everyone snickers. "Prepare to lose to the Zeke, eh."

A guy who had long, brown hair and wore a red headband, sports jacket, and sweat pants, and white sneakers was waterskiing. He seemed to be doing quite well until he did a split, flew up into the air, hit his head on the dock, and fell in the water.

Tyler: "I'm okay."

Chris: "This is Tyler." Lindsay blushes.

A short boy with brown hair who wore a tan sweater with a grey dress shirt underneath it, blue jeans, and green shoes walked off the boat.

Chris: "This, is Cody."

Cody: "Heeey. Glad to see all the ladies are already here for the Codemeister."

At that moment, he tripped, and all of the girls laughed at him. A big, strong guy who had very short, brown hair and wore a white skullcap, a green T-shirt with an orange "D", grey cargo shorts, and green sandals walked off the boat.

DJ: "Hey Chris."

Chris: "DJ, muh man, how are yah?"

DJ: "I'm great man. You?"

Chris: "As great ad handsome as ever. You can go join the others."

DJ: "Thanks man."

He joined the others. A girl with a long, blond ponytail who wore a blue hoodie, blue jean shorts, and brown sandals stepped off the boat.

Chris: "This is Bridgette." Bridgette knocked him in the chest with her surfboard. "Owwwww," he whined.

Bridgette: "Hi everyone." She knocks Cody in the head, and Trent in the groin with her surfboard.

Cody: "Owwww!" he whined.

Trent: "Mommy," he whimpered in a high voice as he fell to the ground. Everyone winced.

Chris: "Glad it wasn't me."

A girl with short brown hair who wore a grey T-shirt with a white blouse underneath, green caprice, and black heels stepped off the boat.

Chris: "This is Courtney!"

Courtney: "Hello, everyone. You all look like formidable competitors."

Duncan: "Hey hot stuff, you look smokin' hot."

Courtney: To herself, "Ughhh. Why do I even try."

Chris: "Ahhh!"

All of a sudden, a girl who had long, frizzy, red hair and wore a short green tank top, a green skirt, and green slip on shoes jumped on top of Chris.

Izzy: "Hey everybody. Do you ever get the urge to just jump onto somebody's shoulders. It's so much fun.

Chris: "GET OFF OF ME IZZY!"

Izzy: "Whoah, someone's cranky today. Whatever. Ha-ha." She does back flips over to the others.

Everyone turned to a boat where a boy with long blond hair who wore a brown cowboy hat, a pink unbuttoned button down shirt, blue cargo shorts, and blue sandals was dancing with the music blasting through a speaker. The boat reached the dock and he walked off.

Chris: "This is Geoff."

Geoff: "Hey dudes and dudettes, we seriously need to have a party later." He notices Bridgette and walks over to her. "Hi. I'm Geoff. Who are you?"

Bridgette: "Hi, I'm Bridgette."

Geoff: "Nice to meet you."

Bridgette: "You too."

All of a sudden romantic music began to play out of nowhere. Everyone looked at Geoff.

Geoff: "Hey! It's not _me_."

As everyone looked towards the dock, they saw a guy with black hair, a green muscle shirt, blue cargo pants, and green sandals. All of the girls and Owen stared dreamily at him.

Chris: "Welcome to the island Justin."

Justin: "Nice to be here Chris."

Justin walked towards Katie and Sadie.

Justin: "Hi ladies."

Sadie fainted.

Katie: "Eeeeeeeeeeee!"

Chris: "Okay, now that all of the campers are here, let me explain the rules. Every three days, you and your team will be pitted against two other teams in a challenge. First place, gets invincibility, as well as a prize; second place gets invincibility, but no prize; and third place gets a one way ticket to the elimination ceremony. When I call your name, stand over here. Tyler… Lindsay… Leshawna… Justin… Harold… Ezekiel… Gwen…and Trent." Chris hands them a flag. "From now on, you guys will be known as…" They unroll their flag. It is green and it has a picture of a gopher. "the Screaming Gophers! If I call your name, stand over here. Heather… Katie… Noah… Beth… Cody… DJ… and Sadie. You guys will be known as…" They unroll their flag. It is red and it has a picture of a fish on it. "the Killer Bass! The rest of you come over here. You will be known as…" They unroll their flag. It is grey and it has a squirrel on it. "the Mangling Squirrels!"

_**Chris: "This is the confession cam, where you can come to talk about your innermost thoughts, anything that's on your mind, or just to talk dirt."**_

_**Heather: "I'm on a team of complete losers. Chris is going to pay."**_

_**Gwen: "So far… this sucks."**_

_**Owen: "This is so… AWESOME. My team is full of so many nice people, like Duncan, and Eva.**_

Chris: Now, go to your cabins and meet me in the Mess Hall in one hour.

* * *

**MANGLING SQUIRRELS**

**GIRLS**

Eva: "I call top bunk."

Courtney: "I beg to differ." Eva glares at her. "You know what, you can have the top bunk and… I'll just take the bottom," she said with fear. Eva smirked.

Bridgette: "Izzy, do you want the top bunk?"

Izzy: "Sure. Thanks Bridge. This is like the time I let that hobo into my house and he let me have the top bunk because he thought I was so crazy I'd kill him if he didn't. That was such a fun night, but no one ever heard of him again." Everyone gasps. "Umm, hello, because he ran away. What did you think happened, I killed him. I would never do that… to a hobo."

Bridgette: "_Okaaay_."

Eva: "You bother me, Izzy, and it's the last thing you do!"

Izzy: "Woah! _Touchy_. Ehh, whatever, it's not worth it… yet."

Courtney: "Please, Izzy, just be quiet."

* * *

**BOYS**

Duncan: "I'm taking my own bed."

Geoff: "Cool. I'll take the top bunk."

Owen: "Okay, I'll take the bottom bunk." There was a long pause. "Anyone else think most of the girls on this island are hot."

Geoff: "Bridgette is the hottest chick ever."

Duncan: "Not a chance. That title goes to Heather."

Owen: "Yeah, but she's so mean. Izzy, in the other hand, is awesome."

Duncan: Laughs. "Nutcase? She's crazier than a fangirl."

Owen: "Yeahhh, but she's so hot."

Duncan: "Whatever, just don't bug me."

**

* * *

**

KILLER BASS

**GIRLS**

Sadie: "Ohmygosh, I'll take the top bunk."

Katie: "And I'll take the bottom bunk under you, Sadie."

Katie and Sadie: "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Heather: "Shut it!"

Beth: "Can I have…"

Heather: "I'm taking the top bunk."

Beth: "Okay," she said gloomily.

_**Beth: "That was really mean of Heather."**_

**

* * *

**

BOYS

DJ: "Noah, you can have your own bed if you want. I'll take bottom."

Cody: "Yeah, I'll take top, dude. The single bed's all yours bro."

Noah: "Thanks?"

_**Noah: "**_**No one**_** is ever that nice to me at home. I'm not gonna be fooled. DJ and Cody are going down. Even if it's the last thing I do."**_

**

* * *

**

SCREAMING GOPHERS

**GIRLS**

Lindsay: "Greta, Lefanda, can I have my own bed?"

Gwen: "Knock yourself out, I'll take top.

Leshawna: "Guess dat means I got bottom."

Lindsay: "Oh my god, isn't Taylor soooo cute?"

Gwen: "Who are you ta… Oh, you mean Tyler. Um, no, not really. You like anyone, Leshawna."

Leshawna: "No. What about you, white girl."

Lindsay: "Oh my god, I saw how she looked at Trent. You totally like him don't you?"

Gwen: She blushes. "Why would I like _him_?"

Lindsay: "Cause he's super cute, though not as cute as Tyler." She swoons.

Gwen: "Trent is totally not my type." She scoffs.

_**Gwen: "Why would I ever fall for the popular, social… hot… sexy… ugggh." Static. "I want that tape! Uggh, how do you open this thing?"**_

**

* * *

**

BOYS

Tyler: "I call top, you heard me!"

Trent: "Okay, I guess I'll take…"

Justin: "I call bottom!"

Trent: "Okay, then I'll take…"

Harold: "I call top!"

Trent: "Ugggh. Then I'll…" he said in an exasperated tone.

Ezekiel: "I call on a phone, eh. No, no wait, I mean bottom."

Trent: "But there aren't any more beds left. Where am I supposed to sleep?"

Tyler: "On the floor dude."

Trent: "But I…"

Harold: "No complaining. That's the second rule of calling on something. Right after rule one, the decision is final. I would know, I went to Magic Steve's Loophole Finding Camp, and there are none, I assure you."

Trent sighs.

_**Trent: "How fair is **_**that**_**? How come **_**I**_** have to sleep on the ground?" He sighs. "This is going to be a long three months."**_

* * *

Everyone was in the Mess Hall.

Chef: "I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it THREE TIMES A DAY!"

Noah: Whispering to Owen, "Get a room." Owen giggles.

Chef: "WHAT'S THAT SMART BOY! I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!"

Noah: "Nothing Sir," he said fearing his own life.

Geoff: Chris walks in. "Yo, Chris, can we order a pizza man?" A knife is thrown at Geoff. "No, brown slop's cool. Right guys?" Everyone nods their head with fear of what the chef would do to them if they didn't.

Chris: "Campers, meet me outside in your bathing suits for our next challenge in five minutes.

Katie: "Ohmygod, I'm _so _scared."

DJ: "It's our first challenge, how hard could it be?"

* * *

They are on top of a thousand foot cliff in their bathing suits.

Trent: "You just _had_ to ask, didn't you?"

* * *

So, this is my first fanfiction ever. Please Review, I want to know what you think.

Also, I couldn't come up with a good name, so if you have one, please tell me.

I'll try to update weekly

Stay tuned for Not So Happy Campers Part 2


	2. Not So Happy Campers Part 2

I do not own Total Drama: If I did, Trent and Gwen would still be together.

* * *

**Not So Happy Campers Part 2**

Chris: "Last time, on Total Drama Island. All twenty-two campers arrived, and I separated them onto teams. When all of the campers were in their cabin, we found out some secrets. Gwen, no matter how much you deny it, you like Trent. It's pretty obvious. Meanwhile, Trent got stuck sleeping on the floor until one of the boys on his team is eliminated. And we left off on top of a thousand foot cliff. What's in store for our competitors? Will Eva kill someone? Will Trent purposely cost his team the challenge just so he can have a bed? Find out the answers to all of these questions right here on TOTAL… DRAMA… ISLAND!"

* * *

Theme Song

_

* * *

_

Previously, on Total Drama Island…

_Katie: "Ohmygod, I'm so scared."_

_DJ: "It's our first challenge, how hard could it be?"_

_They are on top of a thousand foot cliff in their bathing suits._

_Trent: "You just _had_ to ask, didn't you?"_

* * *

Chris: "Campers, welcome to your first challenge! For this challenge each team will have all of their members jump off this 1000 foot cliff into the shark infested lake below. If you look down, you will see that there are two circles. The smaller circle is the safe zone, where you need to land in order to score a point for your team. We're pretty sure there's no sharks in there…"

DJ: "Pretty sure, what's that supposed to mean?"

Chris: "Shush! Anyways, as I was saying, the second zone is the bigger circle. If you land in there, you will score no points for your team, _and_ you will get attacked by sharks. If you decide not to jump, you will be forced to wear the chicken hat or the rest of the day and not score any points for your team. You will than take the loser escalator down the cliff. Any questions?" Everyone raises their hands. "None? Good! Mangling Squirrels, you're up first."

Geoff: "So, uh, who's up first dude?"

Duncan: "Ladies first."

Izzy: "Oh, oh, pick me, pick me."

Courtney: "I propose Eva. All in favor?" Everyone but Eva and Izzy raise their hands. "Well, the team has spoken. Eva, you're up first."

Eva: "What?"

Izzy: "Ahhh, no fair," she said sadly.

Owen: "Just jump, it won't be that bad."

Eva: "Fine, here goes nothing." She jumps with perfect form into the safe zone.

Chris: "That's one point for the Mangling Squirrels."

Mangling Squirrels: "Yippee!"

Duncan: "Now that we used Eva as a guinea pig, I guess I'll go next."

Duncan jumps silent and with no emotion. He lands in the safe zone. The boat picks Eva and Duncan up.

Courtney: "Ummmm, I have an allergic reaction."

Chris: "To what?"

Courtney: "Ummm, to dying."

Chris: "You don't have to jump, but you will cost your team a point, and possibly a reward."

Duncan: "Just do it Courtney!"

Courtney: "You know what? I've seen the other two teams, and I think we'll beat them no matter what, so I'm not jumping."

Chris hands her the chicken hat, and she takes the loser escalator down. Bridgette jumps with perfect form into the safe zone. Izzy finally gets a chance to jump, and she cackles like a maniac when doing so. She lands in the safe zone.

Geoff: He jumps while saying, "Wooooo hoooooo!" and he lands in the safe zone.

Owen: "Ummm, I don't think I can do this man?"

Geoff: "You can do it man!" He screams this as the boat takes him, Bridgette, and Izzy to shore.

_**Geoff: "I'm looking at this guy, and I know he can't do it. Well, I'm just crossing my fingers that the other two teams will do worse." He sighs. "Good by reward."**_

_**Gwen: "This guy is so not gonna jump. Now my team has a chance at the reward!"**_

_**Duncan: "This guy's gonna kill himself."**_

Owen: "I'm going to die now. I'm going to totally die now." He runs towards the edge of the cliff. "Cowwaaabuuungaaaa!" He jumps into the water making a huge splash. He's in the safe zone. "I did it! Woohoo!" The boat takes him to shore.

Chris: "Next up is the Killer Bass!" he says enthusiastically.

Heather: "Whatever, I guess I'll get it over with."

She jumps with perfect form into the safe zone. Katie and Sadie jump together and land in the safe zone. Noah, though reluctant at first, decided to jump, and he landed in the safe zone. The boat brought Heather, Noah, Katie, and Sadie to shore.

Beth: "I can't do it. I'm to thcared."

Noah: He screamed, "Just suck it up Beth! For goodness sake, I did it!"

Beth: "I'm thorry guyth, I jutht can't do it."

She took her chicken hat and went down the loser escalator. Cody jumped and hit his head on a rock, yet he still landed in the safe zone. The sailors pulled him out before he drowned and took him to shore.

DJ: "No way am I jumping. I'm totally freaked out by water."

Chris: "Childhood memory?"

DJ: "When I was a kid, my two older brothers pushed me into the pool when I was on the diving board. My swim trunks got caught on the diving board and I was pulled up like I was on a bungee cord. I flew up and cracked my head on the tile. I had to get stitches and that's why I wear a skullcap now."

Chris: Sarcastically, "Really touching story, but unfortunately, you cost your team a great reward. Oh well."

DJ took his chicken hat and went down the loser escalator to shore.

Chris: "Lastly, we have the Screaming Gophers."

Tyler: "I'll go first. To the EXTREME!"

He trips and falls on the water doing a split. Chris laughs. The boat fishes Tyler out of the water immediately. Despite his pain, he landed in the safe zone. Lindsay jumps and lands in the safe zone. Leshawna jumps and lands in the safe zone.

Justin: "I'm not doing this! It could ruin my perfect skin if I get a scratch from the rocks. I don't care if I wear that hideous chicken hat! It's better than risking getting a scratch on my perfect skin."

He takes the chicken hat and goes down the loser escalator. Harold jumps and lands into the safe zone. Gwen jumps into the safe zone. Ezekiel jumps into the safe zone. Trent jumps into the safe zone. Unfortunately, he landed groin first on a buoy and sank into the water.

Gwen: "Trent!"

_**Gwen: "Like I actually like Trent. Wouldn't you do the same if someone drowned?" She looks uncomfortable."**_

Bridgette jumped in the lake and saved Trent.

Chris: "The winners of the challenge are the Mangling Squirrels."

Mangling Squirrels: "Woohoo!"

Chris: "You win pull carts."

Duncan: "What! How is _that_ a reward?"

Chris: "It'll help you in Part 2 of the challenge."

Leshawna: "Are you frontin' me?"

Chris: He chuckles. "You wish. For part two you'll need to bring these crates back to your cabins and build your very own hot tubs!"

* * *

The Mangling Squirrels had no trouble getting back to the camp grounds since they had pull carts. The Screaming Gophers got back about a half hour after them and went straight to work. The Gophers were passing tools and buckets of water one by one to every person until it reached the hot tub. They were finally done. The Squirrels had completed their hot tub too.

Duncan: "Let's face it Eva, I'm much stronger than you."

Eva: "What was that? YOU ARE GOING DOWN!"

She aimed for Duncan, but he moved out of the way and made her smash the hot tub. All of the water poured out.

Eva: "Sorry."

The Bass had not even gotten to the camp grounds yet.

Noah: "Come on DJ, we need your help carrying these crates."

Heather: "You're the only strong person on this team! DO IT DJ! DO IT!"

DJ: "Yeah, but what if I accidentally drop it and hurt someone's foot! _Than_ what would happen Heather?"

Chris: "Times up!" He inspects the Squirrels' hot tub. "Squirrels, what happened here?" he said, knowing the answer.

Courtney: She glances towards Duncan than Eva while saying, "A certain _someone_, made someone else so angry they punched the hot tub and _all _of the water drained out!"

Chris: "Looks like we already know the losers of today's challenge." He inspected the Gophers' hot tub. "Perfect. Where're the Killer Bass?"

Noah: "Chris, are we too late to start?" The Killer Bass had finally arrived. "Wow, the Mangling Squirrels lucked out this week. Killer Bass, you lose. See you at elimination." The Killer Bass glare at DJ. "The winners are the Screaming Gophers! Chef, tell them what they win."

Chef: He suddenly appeared out of nowhere in a pink dress. "They win a shopping spree at CVS, and a hot tub party tonight. They also get to keep the hot tub for the rest of the game."

Geoff: "Nooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

Chris: "Killer Bass, welcome to your first elimination. I have six marshmallows here, but there are seven of you. You already voted. Whoever doesn't get a marshmallow must walk the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and never come back… EVER. The first marshmallow goes to

Heather

Noah

Katie

Cody

Sadie. _And_

Beth. Sorry DJ, you are eliminated.

DJ: "Well, by guys. It was fun while it lasted."

He boarded the Boat of Losers and left the island.

Chris: "Well, not the most shocking elimination, but I still get paid.

Will the Killer Bass lose again?

Will we see more hints at a crush?

Will the campers even survive the challenge I have in store for them?

Find out next time on TOTAL… DRAMA… ISLAND!"

* * *

Please Review

Sorry to the DJ fans, but he really had no important plot line in this story.

I felt like I rushed this story a little, so sorry.

There will be a hint at at least one relationship next episode.

Mangling Squirrels – Eva, Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, Izzy, Geoff, Owen

Killer Bass – Heather, Noah, Katie, Cody, Sadie, Beth

Screaming Gophers – Tyler, Lindsay, Leshawna, Justin, Harold, Gwen, Ezekiel, Trent

Losers – DJ

VOTES

Heather – DJ

Noah – DJ

Katie – DJ

Cody – DJ

Sadie – DJ

Beth – DJ

DJ – Beth


	3. Need OC's

I need two OC's to host the Aftermath Show. Must be teenagers.

* * *

Must fill out the following:

Name:

Nickname (not required):

Clothes:

Stereotype:

Personality:

How he/she acts around others:

Alone:

Relationship? With whom (doesn't need to have one):

Fears:

Athletic/Mental Ability:

Talents:

Age (15-17):

Description:

Why Total Drama Aftermath:

* * *

I need at least one person who makes drama.

Must be turned in at latest a day after Not Quite Famous is out.

They will get a shot in the special to be in Total Drama Action: A New Story


	4. The Big Sleep

I personally think this was my best chapter. Please Review!

* * *

**The Big Sleep**

Chris: "Last time, on Total Drama Island. The teams faced their first challenge ever! A cliff dive off a one thousand foot cliff. Some people had no problem at all." Shows clip of Bridgette and Eva jumping. "Though some had some, minor, difficulties." He chuckles. Shows clip of Trent landing on the buoy. The Mangling Squirrels won, only to find out there was another part to the challenge. Building a hot tub! The Mangling Squirrels would have won, except Duncan made Eva so angry, she punched the hot tub and all of the water came pouring out!" Shows clip of Eva destroying the hot tub. "The Mangling Squirrels would have lost, but the Killer Bass didn't even show up until the challenge was over thanks to DJ." Shows clip of Killer Bass arriving. "So, as a result, the Screaming Gophers won a shopping spree at CVS _and_ a hot tub to keep for the rest of the game." Shows clip of Screaming Gophers' party. "And in the end, the Killer Bass sent DJ packing. No surprise there." Shows clip of DJ walking the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers.

"Will our campers be able to sleep?

Will Trent get hurt yet again?

Will Noah fall in love? Probably not.

Find out here on TOTAL… DRAMA… ISLAND!"

* * *

Theme Song

* * *

Chris: He is in a helicopter. He shouts through a megaphone, "GOOD MORNING CAMPERS, WAKEY WAKEY!"

**SCREAMING GOPHERS**

**GIRLS**

Leshawna: "Ugggggh. Do we look like farmers to you?"

**BOYS**

Trent wakes up from his night on the floor.

_**Trent: He moans. "My back is killing me. I've been sleeping on the floor for **_**three**_** days. You have no idea what that can do to your back."**_

* * *

Everyone walks out of their cabins.

Heather: "Uggggggh! What time is it?"

Noah: "Four AM to be exact."

Chris: "Yeah, yeah. Stop you're moaning already, would ya."

Trent: "Dude, what about breakfast?"

Chris: "Oh, you'll get breakfast. Right _after_ you run a 5k _(3 miles)_ around the island!"

Campers (except for Eva): "Ohhhhh."

Eva: "Suck it up!"

Chris: "On your marks, get set, go!"

Everyone runs off. Eva, Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, Tyler, Courtney, and Izzy, the more athletic campers, made it to the Mess Hall in about forty minutes.

Katie: Peppy, "Come on Noah, you can do it!"

Sadie: Panting, "It's true Noah… she can… motivate anyone."

Noah: Panting, "I'm sorry Ms. Peppy… not everyone can run… as fast as you can."

Katie: "Silly. Anyone can if they put their mind to it."

_**Katie: "I'll admit it, I think Noah's pretty cute. Especially when he's being sarcastic." She swoons.**_

_**Noah: "Katie's peppiness and enthusiasm is so annoying. Though I will admit, it's kind of hot. But I am not falling for Katie! Yuck, can you imagine such a peppy optimistic girl with **_**me**_**, the sarcastic no-it-all? I don't think so." He blushes. Static. "I want that tape! Give it to me! Ugggh, I should know how to open this thing. What is this thing, fused shut?"**_

Katie and Sadie run ahead. Meanwhile everyone is in the mess hall except for Noah and Owen. Owen bursts through the doors carrying Noah. Katie gasps.

Owen: "Clear the table, STAT!"

Owen places Noah on the table and is about to perform mouth to mouth.

Noah: "Ahhhh, I'm okay! I'm okay!

Ezekiel: "Wait, so since we had everyone on our team here first that means we win, eh?"

Chris: "Actually, that was just a warm-up challenge. Before we start our next challenge, me and Chef made a little brunch for you." He lifts a tarp revealing a humongous buffet with gourmet food.

_**Trent: "I saw that food, and I went straight for the first nine seafood dishes. I love seafood."**_

_**Ezekiel: "Isn't a buffet something a French woman wears, eh?**_

_**Noah: "It was obviously some kind of trick, but I couldn't help myself. Curried chicken, here I come!"**_

_**Courtney: "I went straight for the lobster. I was so starving. No one could stay in my way!"**_

Chris: After everyone had eaten, Chris announced, "Now it's time for your real challenge, the Awake-A-Thon!"

Gwen: "Of course, the running, the buffet, it was all to make us more tired."

Chris: "Exactamundo, Gwen. Basically, last man awake wins for their team."

* * *

Chris: "We're twenty hours in, and not one camper has fallen asleep yet."

Owen: "Staying awake! I can do that in my sleep!" He giggles, than collapses."

Sadie: "I'm sooo tired."

Katie: "Come on Sadie, you can do it!" Just as she said this, Sadie fell asleep.

Noah: He looks uncomfortable. "Ummm, hey Katie, how are you?" He blushes.

Katie: "Fine now that you're here Noah!" She glomps him.

Justin: "Okay, that's it! I need my beauty sleep! Do you want me to be ugly?"

Beth, Lindsay, and Katie: "Not at all Justin," they said dreamily. Justin lies down on a stump and falls asleep.

Beth: "Watching this makes me tired." She yawns and then collapses to the ground, sleeping.

Geoff: "Hey Bridgette, how… are… y…" He collapses.

Bridgette: Yawning, "Come on Geoff, you're making… me… tire…" She collapses on top of Geoff.

Chris: Later on, "It's been twenty four hours and six people have fallen asleep. The Mangling Squirrels have lost three teammates and are now down to four people. The Killer Bass have also lost three people and are now down to four people. The Screaming Gophers have only lost one competitor and are only down to seven teammates."

Trent: "Favorite color?"

Gwen: "Midnight blue. Most embarrassing moment?"

Trent: "You don't wanna know that," he said nonchalantly.

Gwen: "Ummmm, yes I do. Don't back off," she said jokingly.

Trent: He laughed. "Fine. When I went to my friend's party, I passed out because he invited a mime."

Gwen: "You're scared of mimes?"

Trent: "Only my worst fear."

Just then, Cody passed out. Seeing this, Lindsay also fell asleep.

Harold: "Hi Leshawna. Wanna see my numyos?"

Leshawna: "Why not?"

He starts doing his numyos. He's so boring Leshawna passed out.

Harold: "Was it something I said?"

Tyler: "Hey Lindsay, watch this!"

Tyler throws a football to Lindsay (she had woken up). The football bounced off a tree and hit Tyler in the head, knocking him out.

Lindsay: "Tyler!"

Chris: "The Mangling Squirrels are now down to four people."

Ezekiel: "How does that count? Eh."

Chris: "Because he's sleeping."

Noah: "Oh forget this, I'm going to sleep." He lied down on the grass and fell asleep.

Six Hours Later…

Chris: "It's been 48 hours and only five more people have fallen asleep. The Mangling Squirrels haven't lost any teammates, so they still have four people left. The Killer Bass have only lost two competitors, which wouldn't be a big deal if they had more than two people left. But the Screaming Gophers took the biggest blow, losing three members; one by knocking himself out, another by seeing a competitor from a different team falling asleep, and the last by being bored to death because she was watching her teammate play with his numyos. So they only have four competitors left." He looks at the remaining ten competitors. "Okay, so last night I told Chef that I really didn't want it to come to this. But I told him, 'These kids are strong, and they can handle it.' So after little deliberation we are going to read the ten of you… fairy tales!" Everyone groaned. "Once upon a time, there was a little sheep…"

He kept reading while Chef went around in a sheep costume sprinkling "pixie dust" on everyone. This made Katie tired, and she fell asleep with no hesitation. She was shortly followed by Courtney, Harold, and Izzy.

Gwen: She yawns. "I think I'm gonna fall asleep now."

Trent: "No Gwen! Don't leave me alone!"

As he said this, she collapsed to the ground and was sound asleep. Chef was still sprinkling "pixie dust" as Chris was reading the six hour long fairy tale. The "pixie dust" and fairy tale combination made Eva fall asleep do to boredom. Heather followed shortly after. Eighteen hours passed.

Chris: "We're at the 72 hour mark. The Mangling Squirrels' only hope is Duncan. The Screaming Gophers have Ezekiel and Trent left to win this for them. The Killer Bass have no one left, which means they're getting sent to elimination for the second time in a row. Now Duncan, Ezekiel, and Trent are competing for reward. And it's a _good_ one." He turns to the campers who fell asleep. "The eighteen of you must leave for the last portion of the challenge. As in now! Now, go take a shower, you all stink." Everyone except for the final three walks off. Chris turns to the final three. "You three have made it far, so before we start, take a bathroom break."

Trent: "I don't need one," he said confidently.

Duncan: "Dude, then why do you look like your bladder's going to burst any minute now."

Trent: "Fine, I do, but I'm not gonna risk falling asleep in the bathroom."

Duncan: "Oh, then I guess you don't mind if I get a glass of water to drink, then swim in Lake Wawanakwa." He puts on a hose.

Trent stands up immediately and runs to the bathroom as fast as he can.

Duncan: "I thought so."

Once Duncan and Trent come back, it turns out that Ezekiel fell asleep in the bathroom.

Chris: "Now for the most boring thing of all. The history of Canada, pop-up version."

Duncan and Trent: "Uggggh."

Chris: "Unit 1 of 20, Chapter 1 of 6, Section 1 of 5. The beaver, which makes a _dam_ fine hat, originated from…" He continues reading. Twelve hours later. "Wow, I finished 20 units, 110 chapters, and 550 sections, and you to still haven't fallen asleep. I don't know what to say, but…" He was interrupted by Duncan's snoring. "Well, I guess Trent wins! You win luxury beds for your cabin."

Screaming Gophers (except for Trent): "Yeahhh!"

Trent: "You mean, I stayed up for 3½ days to get luxury mattresses for my cabin when I don't even have a bed to sleep on!"

Chris: "Why didn't you just tell us you didn't have a bed? We could have gotten one for you."

Trent: "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Chris: "Yeah, well get some sleep, you're challenge starts tomorrow morning at two AM! Sweet dreams. Killer Bass, I'll see you at elimination in one hour."

**

* * *

**

KILLER BASS CABIN

Heather: "Beth, I would like _you _to be in an alliance with me. Together, we'll make it to the final three along with Katie. All _you_ have to do is vote Sadie off."

Beth: "Okay!"

_**Beth: "Oh my god! I'm going to the final three!" Short pause. "I wonder what will happen than."**_

_**Heather: "I told Noah and Cody, that Katie, Sadie, and Beth were gonna vote for each of them. I told them that Sadie would be worse for the team right now, so they voted her off. Beth was already in my alliance, she she'll just do whatever I say. Plus, when Sadie gets eliminated, Katie would be so sad that she'd join my alliance without even thinking. I mean, she's obviously the stronger of the two."**_

* * *

Chris: "Killer Bass, welcome to your second elimination. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you must walk the Dock of Shame and take a ride on the Boat of Losers, and you can never come back. EVER! Okay, first marshmallow goes to…

Heather

Katie

Noah

Cody

annnnnnd

Beth

I'm sorry Sadie, but you may never come back ever."

Katie: "Noooo! She can't go! What am I gonna do without her? I miss you all ready Sadie!"

Sadie: "I miss you more!" Sadie was thrown onto the Boat of Losers.

Katie: "Noooooooooooooo!" She starts crying. Everyone else leaves except for Heather and Katie.

Heather: "Katie, I know you're upset, but I know you can win this game for both of you."

Katie: Though sobs, "How?"

Heather: "You can join an alliance with me. I'll take you, me, and Beth to the final three. So… deal?"

Katie: Still crying, "Sure."

Heather leaves, and Katie is still sobbing. Two minutes later Noah comes in.

Noah: "Ummmm, yeah I forgot my book." Katie doesn't even notice him. "You know Katie, this is a chance for you to step up. You can be one of the best competitors here. All you need to do is get Sadie out of your mind, and focus on the game. I remember when I was a little kid, my parents died in a fire. I stayed strong and look at me now. You'll be fine, because unlike me, your loved one will come back."

Katie: Crying less, "Thanks Noah."

_**Katie: "That was soooo sweet of Noah. He is so perfect." She swoons.**_

_**Noah: "I know what you're thinking, well I don't like Katie. AT ALL! I just couldn't stand her crying." You could tell he was lying.**_

* * *

Chris: "Well, that was a pretty dramatic elimination.

How will Heather's alliance turn out?

Will Noah admit his feelings for Katie?

Will Trent get _any_ sleep?

And will my teeth get any whiter?" He shows his teeth.

"Find out next time on TOTAL… DRAMA… ISLAND!"

* * *

Please review. Also, I need a third OC for the Aftermath to be a reporter (follow the guidelines on the previous chapter). I would like one male OC at least. Also, you can start sending in questions for the eliminated contestants for the Aftermath.

**

* * *

**

VOTES

Heather – Sadie

Katie – Beth

Noah – Heather

Cody – Sadie

Beth – Sadie

Sadie – Beth

Sadie: 3

Beth: 2

Heather: 1

**

* * *

**

TEAMS

Mangling Squirrels: Eva, Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, Izzy, Geoff, Owen

Killer Bass: Heather, Katie, Noah, Cody, Beth

Screaming Gophers: Tyler, Lindsay, Leshawna, Justin, Harold, Gwen, Ezekiel, Trent


	5. Dodgebrawl

**I still need OC's for the Aftermath. I also still need questions for the Aftermath for the eliminated contestants. I'm sorry this took so long, my teachers gave me so much homework, and I was up till midnight each night.**

**

* * *

**

Dodgebrawl

Chris: "Last time, on Total Drama Island. I had the teams run a 5k around the island. While some people a.k.a. Eva had no problems at all _(shows clip of Eva running)_, people like Noah could barely run _(shows clip of Noah running alongside Katie and Sadie)_. When everyone finished, the Screaming Gophers "won" _(shows Ezekiel claiming they won) _until I told them that wasn't the actual challenge. I then presented them with a five star buffet _(shows picture of buffet)_ which everyone gorged themselves on. But then, I announced that the _real_ real challenge was the Awake-A-Thon. Many could not stay awake, but in the end Trent won the challenge for his team _as well_ as luxury beds for the rest of the competition _(shows luxury beds)_. When the Killer Bass lost, Heather convinced everyone to send Sadie packing _(shows clip of Sadie leaving)_. This was all so Heather could easily get Katie to join her alliance. But the thumbs up goes to Noah, who after the elimination was over, helped Katie get over Sadie _(shows clip of Noah and Katie)_. Dude, no matter how much you deny it, we know you like her.

Will Noah admit his feelings for Katie?

Will Trent enjoy his well deserved sleep?

Will the campers get maimed?

Find out on this episode of TOTAL… DRAMA… ISLAND!"

* * *

Theme Song

* * *

Chris brings the Screaming Gophers and the Mangling Squirrels over to the campfire once the Killer Bass's elimination ceremony was over.

Chris: "Okay campers. Since the Awake-A-Thon took longer than I expected, you will not get a three day break in between. It took four days, so we're going right into the next challenge."

Duncan: "Oh come on!" He sighs. "Well, at least I got some sleep."

Trent: "Well I didn't. Ezekiel was snoring for the little time I actually got a chance to sleep in the cabin!"

Chris: "Well dude, no sleep for you! Our next challenge is a game of dodge ball!

_**Heather: "Great. My team already lost. Other than me, my team is just a bunch of nerdy weaklings"**_

Chris: "And if I catch anyone sleeping, I'll blow _this_ into your ear." He sees Trent sleeping and blows an air horn into his ear.

Trent: "Ahhhh! I'm up, I'm up!"

* * *

They all walk to a dodge ball court surrounded by plexiglass.

Chris: "The rules are simple. Each team will play twice. The team that loses will go to an elimination ceremony. The other two teams will play one round for a reward. And trust me, you'll want this reward down the road. So, the first two teams up are the Screaming Gophers and the Mangling Squirrels. You guys, choose five competitors from your team to play this round, and let me remind you, everyone must play at least once."

The Mangling Squirrels chose Courtney, Eva, Izzy, Geoff, and Owen. The Screaming Gophers chose Ezekiel, Harold, Gwen, Tyler, and Leshawna.

Chris: "Begin!"

Ezekiel: "No one's gonna get Ezekiel out, eh!" Just as he said that, Eva pelted him with a dodge ball.

Chris: "Oooooooooh, you're out."

Tyler: "Give all the balls to me, okay guys."

Everyone hands him a ball. He throws them, and they all hit everywhere, but the other team. One hits the plexiglass, another hits Cody in the head, and the other three hit Trent in the groin, one after another.

Chris: "Oooooooooooh, glad it wasn't me!"

Geoff drops the ball onto Tyler while he isn't paying attention, but then Leshawna throws a ball at Geoff.

Chris: "Tyler, Geoff. You guys are out!"

Leshawna than throws two balls at Courtney and Owen. Right after that, Eva pelts Gwen, Leshawna, and Harold.

Chris: "The Mangling Squirrels win this round! Up next, the Mangling Squirrels and the Killer Bass."

He notices Trent sleeping. He blows the air horn in his ear.

Trent: "Ahhh. I'm up!"

Chris: "Mangling Squirrels, you have to put Bridgette and Duncan in this round because they didn't play yet."

The Mangling Squirrels chose Bridgette, Duncan, Izzy, Eva, and Owen. The Killer Bass only had five people, so all of them went up.

"Annnnnd, begin!"

Bridgette threw her ball very lightly, but Beth got hit by it after a failed attempt of catching it. Katie knocked Bridgette out with one of her balls.

Geoff: "Bridge!"

Chris: "Infirmary."

Bridgette is carried to the infirmary tent, while Geoff follows.

Noah: "Izzy, just spare me the pain and throw the ball lightly at me."

Izzy: "Okay!"

Before she can do so, Eva pelts Noah with the ball, and he is thrown against the wall.

Katie: "Noah! Ohhh, you are going to pay!"

Eva hits Heather with a dodge ball. But then, Katie hits Owen, Duncan, and lastly Eva with dodge balls.

Chris: "Heather, Owen, Duncan, and Eva; you guys are out."

Eva: "WHAT! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Chef holds her back and puts her in a straight jacket. Izzy, the maniac that she is, throws hundreds of balls at Katie. Cody then uses a static electricity charged dodge ball to get Izzy out.

Chris: "The Killer Bass win this round!" The Killer Bass cheer. "Now for the final round. Killer Bass, since there are only five of you, all of you guys have to compete again. Screaming Gophers, you can choose anyone you want as long as Justin, Lindsay, and Trent are competing, since they haven't done anything yet."

The Killer Bass send the five members up again, and the Screaming Gophers send up Justin, Lindsay, Trent, Harold, and Leshawna.

Chris: "Begin!"

Justin: Noah runs up to him holding a ball. "Nooooo! Just don't hit me in the face, neck abs spinefeetlegshandsor anything in the chestal region." Noah lightly tosses a ball at Justin.

Noah: "Idiot."

Lindsay runs up and throws a ball at Noah and Beth.

Lindsay: "Yaaaay, I win!"

Heather: She pelts Lindsay with a ball. "Ummmm, not yet."

Lindsay: "Oh man."

Chris: "Justin, Noah, Beth, Lindsay; you guys are out.

Cody throws a super speed ball at Leshawna. Trent throws a ball at Heather. Cody makes the ball have sharp spikes and throws it at Trent's groin. Trent falls to the ground.

Gwen: "Trent!"

Cody: He giggles. "Sorry."

_**Gwen: "Wouldn't you be concerned if a guy got hit in his – ugggh – tender area with spikes!"**_

_**Trent: He moans in pain, holding his groin.**_

Chris: "Infirmary!"

They pick Trent up and Gwen follows him.

**

* * *

**

INFIRMARY

Bridgette: She finally wakes up. "Geoff?" she said weakly.

Geoff: "Bridge, you're okay!"

_**Bridgette: "That was soooo sweet of him to make sure I was okay." She swoons.**_

Bridgette pulls Geoff towards her and kisses him. Once they finish, Geoff looks surprised.

Bridgette: "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over…"

Geoff shushes her and they make out again. Once they finish, Trent comes in with Gwen following behind him.

Geoff: "Dude, what happened?"

Trent: "Cody… dodge ball… pain!"

Gwen: "Cody made a dodge ball have spikes and he threw in Trent's – ugggh – tender area.

Geoff: He winces. "Ooooh. Glad it wasn't me."

Bridgette: "Geoff!"

Geoff: "Sorry babe." They make out again.

Trent moans in pain. Gwen sighs.

**

* * *

**

ARENA

Harold threw a ball at Katie and she failed to catch it. Cody makes another static electricity ball and it hits Harold.

Chris: "The Killer Bass win again, which means the Screaming Gophers lose and will be up for elimination. Now, the Mangling Squirrels and the Killer Bass will battle it out for the reward, and again, you'll _really_ want this down the road. Since Bridgette and Geoff are still in the infirmary, both teams only have five people, so those five must step up and play some Dodge Ball!"

Eva pelts Noah and Beth with a dodge ball right away. Katie throws a ball at Courtney. Eva is enraged and pelts Heather with a ball.

Heather: She gasps. "My nail! You evil _beep_."

Eva: "Ohhhh, THAT'S IT, LET ME AT THAT _beep beep_!"

Cody and Katie both hit Eva with a dodge ball.

Eva: "NOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!"

Chef holds her back while interns fit her into a straight jacket. Duncan and Izzy hit Katie, and then Cody hits Duncan and Izzy with his super speed balls.

Chris: "And the Killer Bass win! You guys win the Dodge a Vote Pass!"

Noah: "Elaborate."

Chris: "The Dodge a Vote Pass allows your team to skip an elimination ceremony if you lose. But be warned, cause in the next episode the losing team will have to vote _two_ people off."

Harold: "How is that fair? Gosh!"

Chris: "Well, if they lose the next episode, _they'll_ have to vote two people off, and it'll be like no one ever used the pass. You can't use passes two episodes in a row, or else the ratings will go down. The audience wants eliminations! Anyways, if you still haven't used it by the merge, I'll give it to one random person from the team that had the pass, and it will not be revealed who has the pass until they use it, or they just blabber it out. So, Screaming Gophers, you have one hour until you have to vote somebody off. So choose wisely."

Geoff, Bridgette, Gwen, and Trent holding his groin in pain come back.

Gwen: "What happened?"

Chris: "You guys lost. Have fun at the elimination ceremony."

**

* * *

**

ELIMINATION

Chris: "Welcome Screaming Gophers, to your first elimination ceremony, ever! I will give seven of you marshmallows, and the person who does not a marshmallow most walk the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers. Oh, yeah – and they can never come back, EVER!

_**Gwen: "I'm really scared; there was a lot of talk about voting off Trent." She realizes what she just said. "Not that I care, it's just, he's a pretty good asset to the team. He won the sleeping challenge."**_

Chris: "The first marshmallow goes to… Leshawna.

Harold

Gwen

Lindsay

Tyler

Ezekiel. Annnnnd

Trent"

Trent: "Phew."

Justin: "What? But how could you vote off _this_ pretty face?"

Tyler: "Dude, you didn't even try in any of the challenges."

Leshawna: "You had it comin'."

Justin walks the Dock of Shame and boards the Boat of Losers. Gwen, Lindsay, and Leshawna stare at him dreamily as he leaves.

Chris: "Wow, pretty dramatic. Anyways,

Will Geoff and Bridgette's new relationship continue?

Will Trent get hurt yet again?

With Justin gone, am I the hottest guy on the show?"

Gwen: "No!"

Chris: "Find out next time on TOTAL… DRAMA… ISLAND!"

**

* * *

**

VOTES

Tyler: Justin

Lindsay: Trent

Leshawna: Justin

Justin: Trent

Harold: Trent

Gwen: Justin

Ezekiel: Lindsay

Trent: Justin

Justin – 4

Trent – 3

Lindsay – 1

**

* * *

**

TEAMS

Mangling Squirrels: Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Izzy, Owen

Killer Bass: Beth, Cody, Heather, Katie, Noah

Screaming Gophers: Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold, Leshawna, Lindsay, Trent, Tyler

Eliminated: DJ, Sadie, Justin

* * *

Please review. So Geoff and Bridgette got together, Gigget fans. Gwen is definitely crushing on Trent, but does Trent feel the same? Noah and Katie have a crush on each other. Katie will admit it, but Noah won't. I'm still looking for OC's, and if you have any ideas, tell me. I also don't have any questions for the eliminated players for the Aftermath yet. If you have some, send them in. Stay tuned for Not Quite Famous, the last episode before the first Aftermath.


	6. Reminder

**I NEED QUESTIONS FOR THE ELIMINATED CONTESTANTS IN THE AFTERMATH**

**I ALSO NEED MORE OC'S FOR THE AFTERMATH HOSTS AND REPORTER.**


	7. Not Quite Famous

_This means singing_

**Sorry this took so long. My teachers have been giving me so much homework.**

**I still need questions for the Aftermath. I won't write the Aftermath until I get at least one question per contestant.**

**I would like to see more APPS. Remember, the hosts, as well as the reporter, will most likely be in Total Drama Action: A New Story.**

**I hope this was worth the wait, I think it was. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**NOT QUITE FAMOUS**

Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Island. The three teams were pitted against each other in a classic game of dodge ball. While some people failed because they didn't get enough sleep. _shows clip of Trent getting hit in the groin by a dodge ball._ The Killer Bass had their first win, and it's one of the most valuable prizes in the game, a Dodge a Vote Invincibility Pass. Of course, the Mangling Squirrels were in the no win no lose position for the third challenge in a row. Meanwhile, the Screaming Gophers faced their first elimination ever and voted off Justin because he doesn't do anything.

Will the Screaming Gophers win again?

Will Heather embarrass a camper?

Will I be any more awesome?"

Noah: "No!"

Chris: Whining, "Shut it Noah. Find out on this episode full of talent on TOTAL… DRAMA… ISLAND!"

* * *

Theme Song

* * *

The campers were sleeping peacefully. That is, until Chris came above the cabins in a helicopter holding a megaphone.

Chris: "GOOD MORNING CAMPERS!"

_**Leshawna: "Seriously. What is his deal?"**_

_**Ezekiel: "I think he tortures us for fun, eh."**_

Chris: "MEET ME AT THE DOCK OF SHAME IN TEN MINUTES!" Ten minutes later. "Welcome campers, to the Dock of Shame. This may look familiar to you guys, well except for the Mangling Squirrels." The Mangling Squirrels smirked. "Today's challenge is a good old-fashioned Talent Show."

Heather: "What's the catch?"

Chris: "There is none."

Noah: "Of course there isn't," he said sarcastically.

Chris: "Shut it!" he said in a whining tone. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," he glares at Noah, "each team will choose two people to represent them. Your talents will then be judged by Grandmaster Chef. He could not make it here today, so he will be communicating with us through the Chef-O-Meter. You will be judged on a basis of ten points maximum. Whichever team has the most points at the end will win an awesome prize. The losing team will be sent to elimination. So, head back to your cabins. You have one hour to discuss who will perform for your team."

**

* * *

**

MANGLING SQUIRRELS (AT THE BEGINNING OF THE HOUR)

Courtney: "Okay everybody, I'm in charge. Any objections?" Everyone raises their hand. "No, good."

Eva: "Who died and made you leader."

Courtney: "Well, I am the most qualified. And after all, I was a C.I.T."

Eva goes off into the cabin, angry that Courtney took control so quickly. She knew somehow she'd get revenge.

Courtney: "So, can anyone do anything?"

Bridgette: "Ooh, I can do a handstand for ten minutes." She starts a hand stand to prove it.

Courtney: After a couple of seconds, "Yeah, that would be cute, if you were a monkey. I don't really think it's what we're looking for anyways."

* * *

Geoff: Bridgette, dejected, sat on a stump. Geoff came over and told her, "Don't worry Bridge, I thought it was really awesome. Courtney just must not know good talent when she sees it."

Bridgette: "Thanks Geoff."

_**Bridgette: "Geoff is just the sweetest guy ever. I wonder if that kiss a couple days ago was real or not." She swoons.**_

Geoff pulls her in for a kiss.

_**Bridgette: "I guess it was real." She blushes.**_

* * *

Courtney: "Next."

Owen: He chugs a whole jug of soda, and he burps, "!"

Geoff: "Oh my god dude, that was awesome. Woo Hoo!"

Duncan: "I've seen better."

Courtney: She sighs. "Next."

Izzy: Odd Arabian music starts playing. "I call this, The Dance of the Rattlesnake.

_Look into my eyes,_

_What do you see?_

_A nanananaaananananaaanananaaa."_

Owen: "Awesome, I vote Izzy."

Courtney: "Um, no way. This is a talent contest. Not an insanity contest."

Bridgette: "You don't have to be so mean about. Let's see _your_ talent."

Courtney: "Fine!"

Courtney plays her violin perfectly and flawless.

Courtney: "Ha! Duncan, you're up."

Duncan: "No way! I don't do talent."

Courtney: "Fine, I guess that leaves Geoff." She mutters to herself, "Like he'll have an actual talent."

Geoff: "Hey!"

Geoff skateboards flawlessly.

Courtney: "I guess I misspoke. Geoff that was amazing!"

Geoff: "It was really nothing, bra."

Courtney: "So I guess it's me and Geoff."

Bridgette: "Good luck babe."

**

* * *

**

KILLER BASS (AT THE BEGINNING OF THE HOUR)

Heather: "All right, I'm team leader, and that's that. My two helper judges will be Beth and Katie."

Noah: "Well than I'm out of here. I don't have any talents anyways."

Katie: "I'm sure you do Noah."

Noah: "Goodbye."

Katie: "No Noah, don't go!"

Heather: "Shut it. Who cares anyway? He would just bring the team down."

Katie: She sighs. "Okay."

Beth starts twirling fire batons.

Cody: "Are you sure this is safe?" he said, worried of an injury.

Beth: "It'th totally thafe; I took clatheth." She throws the baton in the air and runs out of the way just in time for the batons to make a gigantic hole in the ground. "I thorta mithed the catching clath," she laughs uneasily.

Heather performs Ballet. Everyone claps. Heather sent a glare to Katie and Beth.

Beth: "Ummm, I think Heather should be one of our partithipanths."

Katie: "I second that."

Heather: "So it's agreed. I'm competing. Cody."

Cody: "Ummm, I don't really have any talents, other than fixing electronics."

Heather: "Fine. I guess that leaves Katie."

Katie starts dancing horribly.

Katie: "It's better with Sadie."

Heather: "I suppose it's better than getting killed by a fire baton. So, rather reluctant, it will be Katie and me participating."

**

* * *

**

SCREAMING GOPHERS (AT START OF HOUR)

Harold: "This should be a democracy."

Gwen: "Fine. I can sketch, but it would be way to boring for Chef, so who else has a talent."

Leshawna: "Oooh, I can dance so well. At home, everyone calls me Le-Shakin'-It."

She starts dancing terribly.

_**Gwen: "I bet I know what they really call Leshawna at home: LeBomba."**_

_**Harold: "Fuuuuunky. What? I loved it."**_

Everyone was trying to hold in their laughs.

Ezekiel: "I can do archery, eh."

He sets up an archery canvas and flings his arrows, making them spell "SCREAMING GOPHERS".

Trent: "Wow man, that's awesome. All in favor of Ezekiel.

Screaming Gophers: "I."

Trent: "Okay, Ezekiel's our first participant."

Gwen: Harold breathes in and is about to do his talent. "Next." Gwen said this before he could even start.

Harold: "Gosh!"

Tyler: "You should totally see my yoyo tricks. Okay, watch this."

Tyler gets tangled in his yoyo string.

Lindsay: "Yay, Taylor! He's so awesome. Oh, I can apply nail polish."

Gwen: "Ummm, no."

Leshawna: "I guess that leaves Trent."

Gwen: "Trent, I heard you singing last night. You were amazing; he doesn't even need to audition."

Ezekiel: "Okay, so I guess it's me and Trent, eh."

* * *

Heather is talking to Katie and Beth.

Heather: "So, I'm looking for Gwen's diary. You two keep watch, and warn me if someone's coming in the cabin. Got it?"

Katie: "Why are you taking Gwen's diary?"

Heather: "Because you're my friend, and she's the only other person I know with a crush on someone. Just keep watch, okay?"

Katie and Beth: "Okay."

Heather is searching through the room and finally finds Gwen's diary under Gwen's bed.

Heather: "Yes!"

She runs out.

* * *

Chris: "Welcome, campers, to the first ever Total Drama Talent Show. Let's kick the night off with Courtney's violin playing."

Courtney plays her violin.

Chris: "Ooooooooh, Chef gave you a 5 out of 10."

Courtney: "What!"

Chef: "What can I say, I thought it was really boring. Girl lucky she got a 5. Someone belching the ABC's would have been much better."

The Mangling Squirrels glare at Courtney for not choosing Owen.

Chris: "Okay, next up is Katie and her dance routine."

Katie dances. Everyone shields their eyes.

Chris: "That was terrible, but let's see what Chef thinks. A three out of ten. I think I know who's going home tonight if the Killer Bass lose. And now, we have the musical styling of Trent.

Trent: "I wrote this song for someone special. _(to the tune of Baby while playing his guitar)_

_You might think, I'm cool and all,_

_And maybe I'm headin' for a fall._

_I'm just that popular guy._

_If I can't win you over, I'll still try._

_Honey…_

_I have some questions for you first._

_Girl…_

_Take some time to school me,_

_Quench my thirst… for you._

_Cause, man._

_I just gotta know._

_Do you love me like I love you?"_

Everyone applauded. Trent looks nervous and then he looks at Gwen. She's blushing.

_**Gwen: "Oh my god. He is so sweet. I might sound girly and all, but that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." She giggles like a little school girl."**_

_**Trent: "Man, I hope Gwen actually likes me."**_

Chris: "Chef gives Trent a 9 out of 10 on the Chef-O-Meter. Outstanding man."

Trent: "Thanks."

Chris: "We'll be right back after this commercial break."

* * *

Chris: "And we're back."

Ezekiel: "But we didn't go anywhere, eh."

Chris: "Do you even know what a commercial is Zeke?"

Ezekiel: He thinks for a minute. "No, eh."

Chris: "Than zip it! Okay, now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by Ezekiel…"

Ezekiel: "I said sorry, eh!"

Chris: "Let's move on to our next talent, Geoff and his rad skateboard moves."

Geoff skateboards and he does awesome tricks.

Chris: "And Chef gives you a 7 out of 10, putting the Mangling Squirrels in the lead."

Geoff: "Woo hoo!"

Chris: "Now stop stealing my spotlight." He pushes Geoff off the stage. "Now please welcome Heather and her ballet routine."

Heather: "If you don't mind Chris, I decided to do something different."

Chris: "Whatever, as long as it brings drama."

Heather: "Oh trust me, it will. I will now read an excerpt from Gwen's diary."

Gwen: To herself, "She wouldn't."

Heather: "'_Oh my god, he is just so cute. I know I usually don't fall for the popular guys, but he is just so sweet. I just love guys who play guitar. Trent is just so perfect.' _Thank you."

Gwen runs off crying.

Trent: "Gwen, wait!" He runs after her.

Chris: "That was so awesome. That totally brought in the ratings."

Leshawna: "You don't even care, do you?"

Chris: "I'm cool with anything as long as it brings in the ratings and my paycheck. Well, let's see what Chef thought. Whoah! A 10 out of 10. Probably because of all the drama."

Chef: "Actually, it was fun to see goth girl squirm. Hehe."

Chris: "Well, our last performance of the day, Ezekiel, with his archery skills. He needs to score at least a 5 out of 10 to win it for the Screaming Gophers. And here he is. And here's Ezekiel. Where is he?"

* * *

Backstage

Chris: "Oh my, what happened here?"

Leshawna: "The one time Tyler actually can play sports, he judo kicked Ezekiel's arrow straight into his stomach. Boy was bleeding like crazy, and now we need someone else. Thanks a lot Tyler."

Tyler: "I said I was sorry."

Lindsay: She was looking at something flying in the air. She giggles. "Butterfly!"

Harold: "I'll fill in."

Leshawna: "I guess you're our only choice. Trent already performed, Gwen ran off somewhere thanks to Heather, Ezekiel's in the infirmary, Lindsay doesn't really have any talents, and Tyler can't do anythin'."

Tyler: "Hey!"

Leshawna: "Wait, I can dance!"

Tyler: "No!"

Lindsay: "For the love of dance don't!"

Harold: "Trust me, I won't disappoint you guys."

* * *

Harold walks out to stage and beat boxes. Everyone claps like crazy.

Chris: "Wow, that was really good, and Chef gives you a 10 out of 10. Screaming Gophers, you win an iPod and an iHome stocked with music that's actually good."

Remaining 4 Gophers: "Yay!"

Chris: "Mangling Squirrels, I'll see you at your first elimination tonight."

* * *

Heather: She and Eva are alone in a room. "You know, it was all Courtney's fault you guys lost today. You should vote her off."

Eva: "Next time I see Little Miss Perfect, I'm going to pound her to the ground!"

* * *

Eva walks out of the room to the stage with all of the other Mangling Squirrels.

Eva: "There she is. That little witch."

Courtney: "Aaaaaaaaaah!"

Eva throws Courtney against the wall and Courtney's head cracks open.

Chris: "Paramedics, quick, I don't want a lawsuit."

* * *

Trent finally caught up to Gwen in the woods.

Trent: "Gwen, wait up."

Gwen: "What do you want?" she said in a hostile tone.

Trent: "I love you too."

Trent cups Gwen's chin and brings her face closer to his. As they were about to kiss someone called.

Leshawna: "Gwen, we won; come over here girl!"

Gwen runs off and Trent sighs.

_**Trent: "I was this close to kissing her. I'll kiss her next time I get the chance."**_

* * *

Chris: "Mangling Squirrels, welcome to your first elimination. I have six marshmallows here, but there are seven of you. All but one will receive a marshmallow, and whoever doesn't receive one must walk the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers. And you can never come back… EVER." Some campers flinched at this. "Okay, the first marshmallow goes to… Geoff.

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

Duncan

I

I

I

I

I

I

Izzy

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

Owen

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

Bridgette

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

And the last marshmallow goes to… Courtney."

Eva: "What? Courtney cost us the challenge, but you voted me off instead."

Geoff: "Dude, you cracked her skull open."

Duncan: "Yeah, not cool."

Eva tries to attack Courtney again, but interns put her in a straight jacket and she is dragged on the Boat of Losers.

Eva: "YOU'LL ALL PAY. EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU. I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

Chris: "Thus concludes another episode of Total Drama Island.

Will Trent kiss Gwen?

Will Eva get her revenge?

Will the campers be able to survive our next challenge?

Find out next time on TOTAL… DRAMA… ISLAND!"

**

* * *

**

VOTES

Geoff: Eva

Duncan: Eva

Izzy: Courtney

Owen: Eva

Bridgette: Eva

Courtney: Didn't vote (still to dazed from cracking her head open)

Eva: Courtney

Eva – 4

Courtney – 2

**

* * *

**

TEAMS

Mangling Squirrels: Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, Izzy, Owen

Killer Bass: Beth, Cody, Heather, Katie, Noah

Screaming Gophers: Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold, Leshawna, Lindsay, Trent, Tyler

Eliminated: DJ (voted out [VO]), Sadie (VO), Justin (VO), Eva (VO)

**

* * *

**

Please Review. I need Questions for the eliminated contestants and OC's for the Aftermath, which is next episode. I will not update my story until I have at least one question per eliminated contestant.


	8. Aftermath I: Beauty Gone Beast

**Since it took me twice as long to update the other day, I decided to write this chapter today to make up for the lateness of the last chapter. Thank you to Icestar51 and Some Enchanted Sunset for the wonderful APPS. Also, thank you to everyone else who sent in an APP. If I didn't choose your OC, it's because A. Stereotypes were very boring and uncreative, B. I could not write for your character, or C. I don't like having characters that previously met before the show (with some exceptions). I decided not to have a reporter because there were only two OC's that I liked and that wouldn't be better later on in a different story. Some of the OC's I didn't choose may be a character on Total Drama Reloaded: A New Story (if I'm even still writing by then). Also, thank you to the people who sent in questions for the eliminated campers.**

* * *

**AFTERMATH I: BEAUTY GONE BEAST**

Aftermath Theme Song

_Shows clip of DJ refusing to carry a box._

_Shows clip of Katie and Sadie saying their goodbyes._

_Shows clip of Justin sitting on the dodge ball court in fetal position._

_Shows clip of Eva throwing Courtney against the wall._

_Shows clip of Eva in a straight jacket._

* * *

There were two people on a seat in the center of the stage. The girl is wearing a dark blue T-shirt with the words "Single and Loving It" in white lettering, a dark denim skirt to her mid thigh, and black and blue bracelets along with a black heart necklace. She had curly dark brown hair down to her shoulder and mystifying green eyes. She also had a lot of freckles, especially on her nose. Her name was Josie Brandon. The guy had a black T-shirt, black jeans, and black sandals. He had brown hair and brown eyes. His name was Jake.

Josie: "Hi, I'm Josie, but you can call me Jo."

Jake: "And I'm Jake, and this is Total Drama Island Aftermath!"

Jo: "So, the contestants have been through a lot these past twelve days."

Jake: "You're telling me. They cliff dived, made Jacuzzis, had to stay awake for three and a half days…"

Jo: "Had a talent competition…"

Jake: "Don't interrupt me! Or my personal favorite, a fierce dodge ball competition, where so many contestants got seriously injured. I just love it when the contestants get tortured."

Jo: "You should be way more considerate, to the girls at least. Do whatever you want to the guys, you know, as long as it's not too extreme."

Jake: "Well, let's welcome our first guest. He's a big, strong guy, yet he refused to carry a crate in fear of dropping it on someone, thus costing his team the win. Really weak man. Please welcome, DJ."

DJ is pushed on stage by an intern. He waves nervously and takes a seat.

Jo: "Hi DJ, ya big fraidy cat." She laughs uncomfortably.

DJ: "Um, hi. How are you doing Jake, Josie?"

Jake: "Boy do we have something in store for you. But you'll have to wait, because right now we have viewer mail!"

Jo: "Love and Fun asks: 'DJ, why couldn't you listen to Heather? You were strong enough to carry the box, but it was stupid of you to think that the box would fall.'"

Jake: "My thoughts exactly."

DJ: "Well, Heather was sort of right, I should have carried the box. But what if I had dropped the box, it would have fallen on someone's foot for sure. I would have been voted out right away."

Jo: "No, they would have voted out the person you hurt, cause he would be just as useless as you were."

DJ: "Jo, that really hurt."

Jo: "Get over it you big scaredy cat."

Jake: "Next letter. FrogKnightWarrior591 asks: 'DJ, how does it feel to be voted off first?'"

DJ: "Well, it's sort of disappointing that I was voted off first and can't win the money. I was really hoping I'd win it so I can take Momma back to Jamaica. But, better me than someone else. I'm sure my other teammates have better reasons."

Jo: "Last question. xXXxxloveXxxXx asks: 'DJ, why are you scared of everything?'"

DJ: "Well, when I was just six, my older brother, Sean, took me out Trick-or-Treating for Halloween. He ran off somewhere and left me alone in a haunted house. Next thing I know, a robber attacks me and I wet my pants. Turns out it was just Sean, but anyways, now I'm scared of everything because I'm scared an incident like that might happen again. That, and I don't want people to get hurt the I did."

Jake: "Wow. Pathetic."

Jo: "I actually thought it was sort of sweet, you know, for a guy."

Jake: "Time for our next guess. She's 248 pounds of stupid with an 80 pound best friend, Sadie!"

Jo: "Stop mocking her."

Jake: "Whatever."

Sadie comes out crying, overhearing what Jake said.

Sadie: "I'm not that fat. I'm only 247. I've been on a diet for like, two years."

Jake: "Wow, seems like that diet's doing wonders. What do you eat every day, a whole tub of lard?"

Sadie starts crying again.

Jo: "Shut it Jake! Can't you see she already lost her best friend and is alone! I swear, guys have no feelings."

Jake: "Fine, fine, fine. Let's just move on to her first viewer letter. killer python asks: 'Sadie, do you think Noah _really _likes Katie."

Jo: "Oh, I just love to talk about relationships. Tell me everything Sadie."

Sadie: "Obviously Noah doesn't like Katie. He's super smart, and is obviously just using her to get farther in the game. Plus, Katie's mine. She just can't go walk off with some nerd and totally forget about me. I miss you Katie! Get away from Noah before he hurts you."

Jo: "Trust me. If Noah breaks Katie's heart he is getting such a beating. He'll have to live off of IV's for months."

Jake: "God, you two are so boring. Well, this is your only other question, the fans don't like you too much. Jakemeister1 asks: 'Sadie, are you a lesbian?'"

Sadie: Embarrassed, "What kind of question is that?"

Jo: "Jake!"

Jake: "What, I had to put the one because someone's user name was already Jakemeister. When I find that **beep** he is going down. Anyways Sadie, everyone was thinking that question, I'm just the one who had the guts to ask it. And just for fun, DJ, Sadie, it's time for Truth or Electrocution!"

Jo: "What's that?" she asked worried for Sadie's well being but not much for DJ's.

Jake: "I ask them questions, and if they lie, they get shocked by the electric chair they're sitting in."

He hooks Sadie and DJ up to two electric chairs.

Jake: "Now Sadie, answer the question! Are you a lesbian?"

Sadie: "No." She gets shocked. "Okay, maybe a little, but I'm bisexual, and I like guys way better. But Katie is straight, I assure you."

Jake: "Looks like she's telling the truth about Katie, and that she's bisexual. Sadie, who's the hottest girl on the show?"

Sadie: "Katie, obviously." She gets shocked. "Okay, okay, Beth. I just love her braces, and her glasses, and how she's fat just like me, and how she snorts when she…"

Jake: "Okay, enough. Way too much information."

Jo: "I told you we should have just left her alone."

Jake: "Yeah, but we got so much juicy gossip. Okay, DJ next."

Jo: "Make the shock twice as brutal."

Jake: "I love it when you think my way."

Jo: "Don't get any ideas. I don't date anymore."

Jake: "What? Are you a lesbian like Sadie."

Jo: "No! I just don't date after what happened."

Jake: "Fine, but you will tell me eventually. Okay, DJ, now that the chair was changed from 50 volts to 100 volts as requested by Jo, the shock is nearly fatal, so you better not lie."

DJ: "I have a bad feeling about this."

Jake: "It's a simple question. Who do you hate."

DJ: "I really don't wanna say. Momma would not be proud."

Jake: "Don't make me shock you."

DJ: "FINE! I hate my brother, you, and Jo. NOW LET ME GO!"

DJ breaks free of the chain and runs off.

Jake: "I'm just gonna forget that little comment."

Jo: "Please welcome our next contestant, he thinks he's a beauty…"

Jake: "But some people _cough _Jo _cough_ think he's a beast."

Justin: "What? I'm not a beast, I'm a total beauty."

Jake: "Look, that's what Jo thinks, and I could really care less. It's pretty much Beauty gone Beast. One minute, you're a hot popular guy, the next, you're a hideous deformed beast."

Justin: "How could you say that about me?" He starts crying.

Jake: "Excellent. Anyways, it's time for fan mail, and you have even less mail than lesbian Sadie over there." Sadie cries. "Okay, so i'm back baby asks: 'Justin, how do you feel since you got booted off? I guess looks don't get you everywhere.' So Beast, what do you think?"

Jo: "Yeah Beast, tell us."

Justin: "No comment. AND STOP CALLING ME BEAST!" In a hoarse voice, "Ahhhh, my vocal cords, my beautiful vocal cords! Water, I need water!"

Justin runs off the stage in search of water.

Jo: "Okay, please welcome our next guest, who we're lucky to have, Eva!"

Jake: "I don't get it. One moment you're mean, and the next you're nice? What's up with that?"

Jo: She whispers to him, "That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

Eva: "NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO OUT THERE!" She is pushed onto stage.

Jake: "Hi Eva! Let's just go straight to fan mail, shall we? XxXAelitagirlrocksmysocksXxX asks: 'Eva, was cracking Courtney's skull really worth it?'"

Eva: "IT WAS, AND I'D GLADLY DO IT AGAIN TO THAT **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**!"

Jake: "Whoa, whoa, we're on a tight budget here, no profanity."

Jo: "Why can't you just let her express her feelings?"

Jake: "What's _with_ you? XxXDramaGlitzGirlXxX asks: 'Eva, what's up with the unibrow?'" A long pause. "Well, Eva, are you gonna answer?"

Eva: "NO! AND IT'S NONE OF YOUR **BEEP BEEP **BUSINESS! Okay?"

Jake: "Hey, I said no profanity! Anyways, may as well throw away your other 485 letters, because they're all about your unibrow."

Jo: "Now it's time for That's Gonna Leave a Mark."

* * *

The theme music starts playing.

_Shows Trent staring lustfully at Gwen, only for Owen to fall on top of him from a roof, Owen gets up and then out of nowhere Eva kicks him in the kiwis, as he reels down in pain, Lindsay is chasing a butterfly and her heels wedge into Trent's kiwis. A tree falls onto his head. In the infirmary, Trent has finally recovered from his pain, only for Eva to come back and kick him in the kiwis nine times. He lies in his bed, only for the roof to fall on top of him._

* * *

Jake: "Well, Jo put that together, and it was _awesome_. Though looks like someone hates Trent."

Jo: "The funny thing is, I paid off everyone to hurt him like crazy. The only one who refused was Gwen. Next aftermath, we'll have a new segment on someone else. You can vote for who you want to get hurt like crazy in our **Aftermath Poll**."

Jake: "Sweet. I love torture."

Jo: "Okay, our last segment is a contest."

Jake: "I like to call it Tug of War to the Death. It will be a game of tug of war with Eva against DJ, Sadie, Justin, Jo, ten of our interns, and me."

Jo: "If Eva wins, she wins an advantage for the team of her choice in the next challenge."

Jake: "But if we win, there will be no advantage."

Cameraman: "On your marks, get set, go!"

Eva wins right away.

Jake: "I guess Eva wins an advantage for the team of her choice. Which team will it be Eva?"

Eva: "The Killer Bass."

Jo: "May I ask why?"

Eva: "They need much more help than the Screaming Gophers, and I'm not helping that **beep beep** traitor **beep **Mangling Squirrels."

Jake: "Again, no cursing, we're on a tight budget!"

Jo: "Random cross-dressing intern, show Eva what she won for the Killer Bass."

A random cross-dressing intern pushes a cart with a pitched tent on it.

Eva: "A TENT! THAT'S ALL?"

Jake: "Trust me, it will be a big advantage. See how big this advantage is on the next episode of Total Drama Island."

**

* * *

**

If I did something wrong in this chapter with your OC's, please tell me so I can fix it. Also, be sure to vote in my poll as to who you want the That's Gonna Leave a Mark Segment to be about next Aftermath. So, Eva won a tent for the Killer Bass. How big is this advantage? You'll have to wait and see.


	9. Reminder 2

**ATTENTION!**

* * *

**I HAVE ONLY GOTTEN ONE VOTE ON MY POLL. I WILL NOT WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL I GET AT LEAST SIX VOTES. **

**

* * *

**

(SORRY, BUT I WANT TO KNOW PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING MY STORIES BEFORE I WRITE ANY MORE.)


	10. Sucky Outdoors Part 1

**I am so sorry about how long it took for me to update. My teacher is evil. Not only does she make us do this project that takes around 10 hours exactly to complete, but she also is giving us exams tomorrow. Though I hope this was worth the wait. The good news is that Thanksgiving break is coming soon. So I'll be able to write a lot then.**

* * *

Chris: "Last time, on TOTAL… DRAMA… ISLAND. The contestants competed in a good old-fashioned talent show. It was quite obvious as to which team would win, since the Screaming Gophers won by six points. Unfortunately for Gwen, but fortunately for the Killer Bass, Heather read Gwen's diary, earning the Killer Bass ten points, making them escape elimination by one point. But because of the diary dilemma, Gwen ran off into the woods and Trent followed her. They would have kissed too, if it hadn't been for Leshawna. You should have seen the look on Trent's face." He chuckles. "So, in the elimination ceremony, it came down to Courtney and Eva. Eva was the contestant voted off. She really needs to control her anger. But not on Total Drama of course. It brings in the ratings.

Will Trent be able to kiss Gwen without any interruptions?

Will Courtney recover?

Will someone not survive this challenge?

Find out on this episode of TOTAL… DRAMA… ISLAND!"

* * *

Theme Song

**

* * *

**

MESS HALL

Heather: "This food is crap."

Noah: "Oh come on Heather," he states jokingly, "It doesn't taste that bad if you don't have any taste buds. Then again, it probably would."

Katie laughs uncontrollably.

_**Noah: "What was that?"**_

_**Katie: "Noah is sooo funny."**_

Chris walks into the mess hall.

Chris: "Good morning campers, I see you're all enjoying your brekky."

Duncan: "If by enjoying, you mean throwing up from the horrible taste and stench, than yeah. I'm enjoying it."

Chris: "Shut it. Anyways, today's challenge will be brutal. And when I say brutal, I mean mauled by a bear brutal."

All of the campers flinch.

Chris: "You all will be competing in a campout."

Owen: "Wicked!"

Izzy: "I know right. This one time I went out camping and…"

Chris: "Save it for later Izzy. You know, when you're stuck with all of your teammates."

Geoff: "Harshness."

Chris: "Each team will get a map and a compass. You'll have to make everything else yourself. Oh, and by the way, Eva won a challenge in the Aftermath. It would really help the team of her choice. Which is the Killer Bass."

Courtney: "Why wouldn't she give a reward to us?"

Bridgette: "Because she was mad at us for voting her off."

Geoff: "I love it when you act all smart and stuff Bridge."

They start to make out nonstop.

Chris: "Anyways, the reward is that you will have a tarp tent already pitched and waiting for you instead of having to make a crap shack out of drift wood."

Cody: "Yes!"

Beth: "We are tho gonna win!"

Noah: "Why would you tempt fate? Now you just ensured that we're not gonna win."

Heather: "Nice going Beth."

Beth: "Thorry."

**

* * *

**

MANGLING SQUIRRELS – DAY 1

While walking to their campsite, Bridgette and Geoff are still making out and haven't stopped since they started in the mess hall. Izzy is swinging in vines and is way ahead of the team. Owen is panting trying to keep up.

Courtney: "Come on Owen! MOVE!"

Duncan: "You are so hot."

Courtney: "Eww. You are so not my type."

Duncan: To Owen, "She digs me."

Owen: Panting, "Yeahh… she totally… digs you… man. But look… at Geoff. He couldn't… have scored better… in the babe Olympics. Except Izzy… probably."

_**Duncan: "Owen is so crushing on Izzy. It probably started with that idiotic snake dance, or, whatever it was called. I don't know, the girl's crazy. But anyways, I should probably give Owen a couple of pointers."**_

Duncan: "If you wanna get Izzy, you're gonna have to show her how strong you are, and how macho and manly you are."

Owen: "Well, I thought I should just be myself. She seems to like me for who I really am."

Duncan: "You do it my way, or you lose her."

Owen: "NO!"

_**Owen: "Whoah! I didn't think I could be so mean to anyone. But Duncan's so mean."**_

_**Duncan: "Owen will pay for defying me. He is so voted off next."**_

Owen: "Goodbye Duncan," he said angrily.

Owen walks faster until he catches up with the group at the campsite.

Courtney: "Okay, Geoff and Duncan, look for firewood and some flint. Owen and Izzy, you two look for wood to build our shelter. Bridgette and I will try to find food. I know how to distinguish poisonous berries from healthy ones."

Bridgette: "So do I!" she said excitedly.

Courtney: "But not as well as me because I was a C.I.T."

Duncan: "More like a B.I.T.C…"

Bridgette: "Guys, let's just search for our assigned items."

Courtney: "Fine!"

Duncan: "You so want me."

Courtney: "Ewww. For the last time: NO I DO NOT!"

The Mangling Squirrels go their separate ways.

**

* * *

**

KILLER BASS – Day 1

Beth: "_54 bottleths of fun on the wall,_

_54 bottleths of fun,_

_Play with everyone,_

_Bottle up their fun_

_55 bottleth of fun on the…"_

Noah: "SHUT UP! I can't take it anymore! You can't even bottle up fun! It's an emotion! Not a thing!"

Beth: Through sobs, "I'm thorry Noah. I wath jutht trying to lighten up the mood."

Cody: "Yeah dude, it's not a big deal."

Noah: "I'd like to see you repeat that once she gets to 100 bottles."

Katie: "Look! We made it to our campsite! Oh my god, that tent looks soooo comfortable."

They walk inside the tent which has five luxury beds, a mini-fridge, and a TV.

Cody: "Wow. It looked much smaller on the outside."

Noah: "Have you ever heard of the expression don't judge a book by its cover."

Cody: "Well, yeah, but…"

Noah: "I'm just messing with you. Of course it looks smaller from the outside."

Heather: "Okay, since I'm team leader, I'll split everyone up into groups. Katie and Noah, go fish. Cody and Beth, go find fire wood. I'll stay here and guard the tent."

Noah: To Katie, "She's probably just gonna file her nails."

Katie giggles. The groups head out.

_**Katie: "Heather is so nice. I asked her if I could be with my Noahkins and she said yes. Eeeeeeeeeeeh!"**_

_**Beth: "Heather ith tho nithe. I athked her if I could be with Cody and she thaid yeth! Cody ith tho cute." She snorts.**_

**

* * *

**

SCREAMING GOPHERS – Day 1

Lindsay: "I can't believe Hannah read Greta's diary to the entire country."

Harold: "Actually, Total Drama is aired internationally."

Leshawna: "Can you guys see that yo makin' Gwen feel even worse."

Tyler than trips on a lady bug and falls on Ezekiel. Tyler is on top of Ezekiel and their lips were one inch away.

Ezekiel: "Ow! Eh!"

Tyler: "Ummm, I like chicks." He gets off of Ezekiel and heads over to Lindsay.

Gwen ran ahead of the group so she wouldn't be annoyed by them anymore. Trent caught up with her.

Gwen: "Go away! I am not in the mood to talk right now."

Trent: "Come on Gwen. Remember out talk last night. You still owe me a kiss."

Gwen: "Well…"

Gwen leans in to kiss Trent until Tyler trips on another ladybug and falls on Trent.

_**Trent: "Again? Why do I keep getting interrupted when I'm about to kiss Gwen?"**_

Trent: "Nice going man," he said really annoyed.

Tyler: "Sorry. Hey Linds…"

They finally made it to their campsite.

Ezekiel: "We should all split into groups, eh."

Leshawna: "I'm goin' wit' my girl Gwen."

Gwen: Sulking a little, "I guess we'll… search for wood for our… shelter."

Lindsay: "Ooh, ooh, I wanna go with Taylor."

Every Other Gopher: "Tyler!"

Tyler: "We'll search for leaves for the shelter." He trips over yet another ladybug but quickly gets up. "I'm okay."

Ezekiel: "I'll go on my own to find berries, eh."

Harold: "I guess that leaves you and me buddy."

Trent: "Sure, I guess we'll fish."

**

* * *

**

MANGLING SQUIRRELS – SEARCHING

GEOFF AND DUNCAN

Geoff and Duncan have found a lot of firewood and were now looking for flint.

Geoff: "Dude, Courtney so digs you."

Duncan: "I know! She won't admit it, but it's true. Trust me, once we get to the merge, she'll be all over me."

Geoff: "How about we make this into a bet. If Courtney doesn't admit she loves you before the merge, you have to kiss Chef." He paused to think for a second. "On the lips!"

Duncan: "And if she admits she likes me?"

Geoff: "I'll give you my lucky hat, but only if I'm still in the game by the merge. If Courtney's eliminated before the merge, the bet is off."

Duncan: "Deal. May the best man win."

Geoff: "Hey look, flint!"

Duncan: "Alright, let's head back to camp."

* * *

OWEN AND IZZY

They had already collected their wood and were heading back to camp.

Owen: "Izzy, there's something I wanted to tell you for a while."

Izzy: "Yeah?"

Owen: "I think you're so hot, and smart, and have a great personality, and I love you."

Izzy: "Oh my gosh, me too! I was going tell you tonight, after everyone went to sleep!"

Owen: "Wow! We're alone in the woods, but it feels so weird. You know in those movies where the guy and the girl make out when they're alone in the woods?"

Izzy: There is a long moment of silence. "You wanna make out?"

Owen: "Do I!"

Izzy grabs Owen behind a bush and they make out.

* * *

COURTNEY AND BRIDGETTE

Courtney and Bridgette were heading back to camp, only finding ten berries that weren't poisonous.

Bridgette: "Courtney, maybe we should…"

Courtney: "No!"

Bridgette: "You didn't even let me fini…"

Courtney: "No! We're heading back to camp and that's final!"

Bridgette: "Fine. You're really trying to get voted off next, aren't you?"

Courtney: "Not a chance. Everyone likes me. I was a C.I.T.!"

Bridgette: To herself, "This is going to be a long night."

They headed back to camp.

**

* * *

**

KILLER BASS – SEARCHING

KATIE AND NOAH

Katie: "So Noah? Isn't this sooo romantic? Just the two of us, in the woods alone, fishing?"

Noah: Nervously, "Ummm, I suppose it would be romantic if two people were doing this as a date." He was sweating so much, his sweater vest looked like it fell in a lake. There was a pool of sweat around him.

Katie: "Well, are you thinking what I'm thinking."

Noah: Still very nervous, "Ugggh, possibly, but very unlikely." There is a short pause. "I gotta go!" Noah ran off into the woods.

_**Katie: "Geez, I just wanted to kiss him. What did he think I was talking about?"**_

_**Noah: "I will remain a virgin until I'm married or seriously drunk. Thank you very much."**_

Katie: "Oh yay! I caught a fish! Eeeeeeeeeh! I guess I'll head back to camp now."

* * *

BETH AND CODY

Cody and Beth have found their fire wood and now were about to head back to camp.

Beth: "Cody, thith ith thooo romantic."

Cody: He chuckles nervously. "I guess so, right?"

_**Beth: "Cody'th tho cute when he'th clueleth."**_

Beth grabbed Cody with enough force to pull an airplane and kissed him. Cody tries to break away but her grip is too strong.

_**Cody: He has a disgusted look on his face. "Eeeeeewwww." He brushes his teeth ten times and then vomits."**_

Cody: "Beth, I do _not_ like you. Maybe as a friend, but not as a girlfriend! You're just not my type."

Beth: "Why, ith it becauthe I'm ugly."

Cody: "Well…"

Beth runs back to camp crying.

_**Beth: Through sobs, "I thought… he wath… the one. Turnth out… he'th jutht like the retht!"**_

_**Cody: "I feel sort of bad, but I really don't like her. She's sooo disgusting. One day, I saw her "eggs" fall on the floor, and after going to the bathroom for ten minutes and not washing her hands, she picked the "eggs" up and ate them!" He vomits again.**_

* * *

HEATHER

As Noah predicted, Heather was sitting inside the tent filing her nails and eating a croissant. It fell on the ground of the woods. Heather looked around to make sure no one was there, and picked the croissant off the ground and finished it in one bite.

_**Heather: "Don't judge me!"**_

**

* * *

**

SCREAMING GOPHERS – SEARCHING

LESHAWNA AND GWEN

They were heading back to camp with plenty of wood.

Leshawna: "Come on girl. You be cryin' all night."

Gwen: "Let's see what would happen if someone read your diary to the international world, exposed who you had a crush on, and embarrassed you in front of everyone, including the one you had a crush on!"

Leshawna: "Okay. I suppose I would be upset if someone read mah diary on the page that said I like Harold."

Gwen: "You like Harold?"

Leshawna blushed so much, she looked like the ripest tomato in a garden.

_**Leshawna: "If anyone, white or black, says that I said I liked Harold, they are gonna be ten feet under the ground once I get a hold on dem'." She blushed again.**_

Leshawna: "If you tell anyone, Gwen, you are dead meat! Ya here me girl?"

Gwen: "Trust me. I wouldn't say that. I don't want you to go through what I had to go through three days ago."

Leshawna: "Thanks. You are one crazy nice white girl."

Gwen: "Thanks. I'm sure it would be even more embarrassing if someone said you liked Harold, the geekish nerd, rather than me liking Trent, the hunky guitar player anyways."

Leshawna: "Don't make me take it back."

Gwen: She laughs uncomfortably. "Sorry."

They continued on their path back to camp.

* * *

TYLER AND LINDSAY

After a couple of hours, they found leaves. They were so far behind because…

Tyler: He tripped. "Uggggh. What's with these lady bugs? That's, like, the fiftieth one I tripped on in an hour."

Lindsay: "Actually Taylor…"

Tyler: "Tyler…"

Lindsay: "Yeah. Sorry. I'm really bad with names. Anyways, I've been counting, and that's actually the sixty-seventh one you tripped on."

Tyler: "Ohhh, sorry. It's okay if you're bad with names. You may not believe it, but I'm starting to think I'm not as good at sports as I thought I was."

Lindsay: "Oh my god. I would have never guessed," she said as clueless as ever.

Tyler: "You know Linds, you may not be good at names, but you're great at other things."

Lindsay: "Like what?"

Tyler: "Well, you're nice, your kind, you care what other people think, and your smokin' hot." He gasps in realization of the last thing he said. "I mean, you're really…"

Lindsay hushed him. She leaned towards Tyler and kissed him. Once the kiss was over, Tyler stood still, very dazed about what just happened.

Tyler: "Wow."

Lindsay: "Come on Tyler, let's head back to camp."

Tyler: Tyler snapped out of his trance. "Wait. You remembered my name?"

Lindsay: "Yeah. I guess I did. We should totally…"

Tyler: "…go out."

Lindsay: "Oh my gosh! That's what I was going to say! I'd love to be your girlfriend Tyler!"

They walked back to camp holding hands.

* * *

TRENT AND HAROLD

Harold: "…and so that's how I beat up the biggest bully in the school. He ran home crying and never came back to my school again."

Trent: "Wow. That's some story, man."

Harold: "I noticed how you're having trouble with Gwen."

Trent: He stiffened. "I, I have _no_ idea what you're talking about, man."

Harold: "Oh please. I saw you trying to connect with her. But then the sweet and luscious Leshawna called her away from you. Leshawna's so awesome. And the second time Tyler tripped on you."

Trent: "Yeah. My head still hurts. But, at least I've been getting hurt a lot less lately. In the past three days I've only got hurt nine times. By the way, you like Leshawna?"

Harold: "Yeah."

Trent: "Let's make a deal. If you can get everyone away from me and Gwen so I can finally kiss her, I'll help you win over Leshawna."

Harold: "It's a deal. Hey! I've got a fish!"

He reeled the fish up and it smacked Trent in the kiwis.

Harold: "Sorry."

Trent: In a high pitched tone. "Why me?"

* * *

EZEKIEL

Ezekiel had found his berries and was now heading back to camp. Until…

Ezekiel: "Ahhhhhhhh!"

* * *

Chris: "And now we cut to commercial break. I'm evil aren't I?"

**

* * *

**

Oooooh. Cliffhanger. This chapter is sooo long I had to break it into two parts. Sorry. It will rarely happen. So many people revealed their crushes. What happened two Ezekiel. Find out after this commercial break.


	11. Author's Note

**So Far I have gotten 9 votes for my poll. It goes as following. Courtney is leading with 4 votes, followed by Duncan with 3, Noah with 2, and Gwen is in last with 0. If you want someone else to be featured in That's Gonna Leave a Mark, vote on my poll.**

**

* * *

**

Also, I have decided that, so I know people are actually reading my story, I will not write another chapter, excluding chapters that are split into multiple chapters, until I get at least 1 or 2 reviews for the chapter. I don't think it's asking for much. I just want to know people actually read my story before writing more chapters. The only multiple part chapters this will apply for is the finale. Again, 1 or 2 reviews aren't that much and I hope people will review. I'm sorry if you find this annoying or inconvenient.


	12. Sucky Outdoors Part 2

**Remember, I will not post another chapter until I get at least 2 reviews. This takes place where Sucky Outdoors Part 1 ended. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chris: "And we're back!"

* * *

Ezekiel: "Ahhhhh!"

Ezekiel fell into a giant hole that was dug into the ground. He was very bruised and had a cut on his arm. His leg was most likely broken. If that wasn't enough, a bear fell into the hole, maimed Ezekiel, and then went out.

Ezekiel: "Help… someone… eh."

**

* * *

**

MANGLING SQUIRRELS – NIGHT

Courtney: "Finally Owen. Where were you? And where's Izzy?"

Owen: "Sorry. Me and Izzy got a little – ummmm – detoured."

Geoff: "As in making out?"

Owen: "Yeah."

Geoff: "Nice, dude."

Owen: "Thanks! So, anyways, after we made out, she ran off into the woods, and I headed back to camp. But, I have the wood with me!"

Bridgette: "Do you guys hear something? It sounded like someone stepping on a leaf."

Duncan: "Oh. I'm so scared. I heard someone step on a leaf."

Bridgette: "Shut it. Seriously, listen."

Just then, a bear jumps out of the foliage and attacks Duncan.

Duncan: "Ahhhhhhh! Back bear back!" He takes out his lighter.

The bear backs away long enough for Courtney to grab her first aid kit and for the Mangling Squirrels to climb in a tree.

Courtney: "Oh my god Duncan! Your arm looks terrible!"

Duncan: "Sounds like someone cares about me."

Courtney: She realizes what she just said and blushes. "Well, wouldn't anyone care if your arm looked like it is right now?"

Duncan: "You dig me."

Courtney: "Ew. No I don't."

The bear falls asleep on the ground with its eyes open. The Mangling Squirrels do not dare get off the tree for the entire night.

**

* * *

**

KILLER BASS – NIGHT

Noah arrived back at camp.

Heather: "Where's Katie? I thought you were with her."

Noah: "I ran ahead of her."

Heather: "Why?"

Noah: "It's not worth talking about."

Katie: "Noah!" Katie entered the camp site. "Why'd you run off? I just wanted to kiss you."

_**Noah: "That explains a lot. And I'm supposed to be the smart one. I guess when it comes to pretty girls, I just don't know what to say." To himself, "Stupid!"**_

Beth comes running back crying, goes into her bedroom in the tent, and slams the door to it.

Heather: "What's _her_ damage?"

Just then, Cody comes running back to camp.

Cody: "Beth! Wait! I didn't mean it like that!"

Noah: Amused, "What happened here?"

Cody: "She was trying to hook up with me, and then I told her she's not my type. She mistaked it for me calling her ugly, which I didn't!"

Heather: "_I_ am going to sleep in _my_ luxury bed in _our_ tent. Good night."

Heather walks into the tent, followed by Cody, Katie and Noah.

**

* * *

**

SCREAMING GOPHERS – NIGHT

The Screaming Gophers are inside their tent sleeping. Well, except for Lindsay and Trent. Lindsay had her hands crossed holding her groin, eyes crossed and looking up, and she was lightly bouncing up and down.

Trent: "What's wrong? You look like you're really uncomfortable."

Lindsay: "I really really have to go to the bathroom, but I'm too scared to go outside alone."

Trent: "Well, why don't I come out with you and make sure nothing happens."

Lindsay: "Okay."

Lindsay ran outside as quick as she could, and while she did, she kicked a fire coal into the tent and it burned to the ground. Lindsay didn't notice anything.

Trent: "Lindsay! You destroyed our tent!"

Lindsay: After she had relieved herself, she said, "What?"

Trent: "You burned down our tent!"

Lindsay: "Well, it's not like it could get any worse."

All of a sudden, it started raining.

Lindsay: "Sorry."

Everyone woke up.

Gwen: "Ugggh. Why do I fell wet."

Tyler: "Whoah. What happened to the tent, dude?"

Trent: "Lindsay accidentally kicked a fire coal into it and it burned down."

Everyone was shivering.

Trent: "G-G-Gwen, y-you l-look c-c-cold."

Gwen: "Not as much as you."

Trent: "N-no. I-I-I'm f-fine. L-let me k-k-keep y-you w-w-warm."

Gwen snuggles up to Trent while he holds her tightly.

_**Trent: "Sc-Score. M-man it's f-f-freezing."**_

**

* * *

**

MANGLING SQUIRRELS – DAY 2

Courtney: "WAKE UP EVERYBODY! WE OVER SLEPT! WE NEED TO GET BACK TO CHRIS NOW!"

Duncan: "Ahhh. Columbus sailed the ocean blue in 1492. Oh. Sorry."

_**Duncan: "You try sleeping in a tree all night."**_

The Mangling Squirrels rush back to camp.

Geoff: "No, we're last."

Duncan: "This bites."

Owen: "Wait. Why is the bear with us?"

The bear's head came off and Izzy's head popped out.

Bridgette: "Izzy?"

Izzy: "Oh my god. You guys were so funny. I was like 'Roar' and you were like 'Ahhhhh'. It was soooo funny."

Duncan: "I know who we're voting out tonight."

Owen: "No! You can't!"

Chris: "Technically, you guys came in second place."

Geoff: "But the other two teams are here."

Chris: "Not exactly."

**

* * *

**

KILLER BASS – DAY 2

Beth: "Hey guyth wake up." There was no response from anyone. She starts to shake Cody. He wakes up.

Cody: "Ahhhh! Beth don't kiss me."

Beth: "What? Oh. No, I'm jutht trying to wake everyone up so we can get to camp firtht."

Cody: "Okay."

They wake up Heather and Katie but can't seem to wake Noah up.

Katie: "Noah told me he's a really deep sleeper."

Heather: "Fine, but we will not be last. Katie, Beth, and Cody, carry Noah."

The Killer Bass were slowed down because they had to carry Noah, but they made it back.

_**Heather: "Uggggh. Second place! I want the reward!"**_

Chris: "Welcome back Killer Bass. What's with Noah."

Katie: "He's a really deep sleeper."

Chris: "I can fix that."

Chris puts a blow horn right up to Noah's ear.

Noah: "Ahhhhhh!"

Chris: "Finally you're awake."

Noah: "I can't help that I'm a deep sleeper."

Chris: "Whatever. Here comes the Mangling Squirrels."

**

* * *

**

SCREAMING GOPHERS – DAY 2

The Screaming Gophers had just woken up. Trent yawned and then noticed Gwen was sleeping on his stomach. Gwen woke up and then they both blushed as red as a tomato.

Gwen: "Ugggh, morning."

Trent: "Yeah morning." He sneezes.

_**Trent: "Maybe I should have tried to get warmer last night. I probably have a cold now." He goes into a sneezing fit.**_

Leshawna: "Come on you love birds. Get a move on. Everyone's ready except you two."

They started to run back to camp. All of a sudden…

Trent: "Ahhh! I tripped on a root."

T yler: "Well, try to suck it up, quick. We need to win."

Trent tries to stand up but he falls down and sneezes.

Trent: "I can't." He sneezes.

Tyler: "Me and Harold will carry Trent. Everyone else just get over to Chris!"

All of the Screaming Gophers made it to Chris.

Lindsay: "Yay! We won!"

Just then, the Killer Bass arrive.

_Chris: "Welcome back Killer Bass. What's with Noah."_

_Katie: "He's a really deep sleeper."_

_Chris: "I can fix that."_

_Chris puts a blow horn right up to Noah's ear._

_Noah: "Ahhhhhh!"_

_Chris: "Finally you're awake."_

_Noah: "I can't help that I'm a deep sleeper."_

_Chris: "Whatever. Here comes the Mangling Squirrels."_

_Geoff: "No, we're last."_

_Duncan: "This bites."_

_Owen: "Wait. Why is the bear with us?"_

_The bear's head came off and Izzy's head popped out._

_Bridgette: "Izzy?"_

_Izzy: "Oh my god. You guys were so funny. I was like 'Roar' and you were like 'Ahhhhh'. It was soooo funny."_

_Duncan: "I know who we're voting out tonight."_

_Owen: "No! You can't!"_

_Chris: "Technically, you guys came in second place."_

_Geoff: "But the other two teams are here."_

_Chris: "Not exactly."_

Geoff: "What do you mean?"

Chris: "The Screaming Gophers are missing one Ezekiel. That means that the Screaming Gophers will face elimination tonight for the second time in a row. Mangling Squirrels, again you're in no win no lose territory. And Killer Bass. You win tonight's reward. Or should I say rewards."

Then, a helicopter driven by Chef Hatchet dropped out Ezekiel. He was battered and mangled.

Chef: "Kid got attacked by a bear and fell in the ditch I use to catch food for meals."

Chris: "Okay. Well, because of Ezekiel, the Screaming Gophers are going to elimination tonight, _and_ they missed out on the rewards. So, the first reward is fishing supplies, so if you don't like Chef's food, you can just eat some fish that you caught."

Killer Bass: "Woo!"

Chris: "Second reward is a mini-fridge fully stocked with pizza, soda, and chocolate and a microwave. But be wise with it, because there are no refills unless you won food in another challenge. And the last reward is a seafood based dinner with actual food. Not the crap I tell Chef to make for you guys. You'll have shrimp scampi, spaghetti and clams, lobster, fish. Any seafood you could possibly think of. And yes, you may take the leftovers to your mini-fridge."

Killer Bass: "Woo hoo!"

Chris: "Now, I got notice that some of you campers are injured. So, we'll take Ezekiel, Trent, and Duncan to the infirmary."

* * *

Chris: "Welcome to your second elimination Screaming Gophers."

They were all sitting on their stumps. Trent had a brace on his ankle and Ezekiel was in a full body cast.

Chris: "The first marshmallow goes to Harold."

Harold: "Boo yah."

i

i

i

i

i

i

i

i

Chris: "Gwen…

i

i

i

i

i

i

i

i

i

i

Leshawna and Tyler. I'm not too surprised with the bottom three. Lindsay, you burnt down your team's tent, and forced them to sleep in the rain."

Trent went into a sneezing fit.

Chris: "Trent, will you stop you're sneezing already."

Trent: "Sorry, I got a cold from the rain."

Chris: "Trent, you sprained your ankle, thus slowing your team down. And also, your sneezing is annoying! Ezekiel, there's not much to say. You got mangled by a bear and fell in a hole. Thus costing your team the best reward in Total Drama history. Also, you'd be pretty useless for your team in your condition. The next marshmallow goes to… Trent. And the last marshmallow of the night goes to…

i

i

i

i

i

i

i

i

i

i

i

i

i

Lindsay. Sorry Zeke, you're out of the game."

Harold pushes Ezekiel on the Boat of Losers.

Chris: "Well, there you have it. Ezekiel was eliminated.

Will the Killer Bass enjoy their dinner?

Will the Screaming Gophers starve?

Will Duncan recover from his broken arm?

Find out next time on TOTAL… DRAMA… ISLAND!"

* * *

VOTES

Ezekiel: Trent

Gwen: Lindsay

Harold: Ezekiel

Leshawna: Ezekiel

Lindsay: Ezekiel

Trent: Lindsay

Tyler: Ezekiel

Ezekiel - 4

Lindsay - 2

Trent - 1

* * *

**TEAMS**

Mangling Squirrels: Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, Izzy, Owen

Killer Bass: Beth, Cody, Heather, Katie, Noah

Sreaming Gophers: Gwen, Harold, Leshawna, Lindsay, Trent, Tyler

Eliminated: DJ, Sadie, Justin, Eva, Ezekiel

* * *

**Remember, I will not post another chapter until I get at least 2 reviews. Sorry Zeke fans, but he made it much farther than he did in the original Total Drama Island. It was his time to go. I'll probably have the next chapter posted soon.**


	13. Hiatus

It Is With Great Displeasure That I Am Putting This Story On Hiatus.

* * *

The Reason Being That If People Cannot Take A Couple Of Seconds To Review This Story, Why Should I Spend Hours Writing Chapters And Updating This Story For Whoever Reads It, If Anyone.

* * *

I Am Sorry If People Were Actually Enjoying My Story, But I Will Take This Story Off Hiatus Once People Actually Take A Couple Of Seconds To Review


	14. Off Hiatus

I **am officially taking this story off of hiatus**. **Since** I **put this story on hiatus**, **I've gotten 11 reviews with most of them saying to keep writing Total Drama Island**: A **New Story**. **I'm **

**surprised to see how many people actually care about my story**. **I'm not sure when Phobia Factor will be out**, **because of Hanukah**, **but** I **will try to update as soon as possible**. **Thank **

**you to those who reviewed**.

* * *

**I also thought it was quite ironic that the chapter that I put this story on hiatus was Chapter 13. Unlucky 13. Just thought it was sort of ironic and funny.**


	15. Phobia Factor

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update. But between Hanukkah, School Work, My Other Story, and This Story Being On Hiatus, it was really hard. If you read Total Drama Spontaneous, I'll try to update as soon as possible, but will not likely update until my winter break, which starts on Friday. During break, I'll be able to write a lot as long as people review. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

* * *

Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Island. The campers actually camped. The Killer Bass had great luck since Eva had won them a luxury tent. But, their luck changed when, because of the luxury beds in the tent, they over slept and made it back second. But, again their luck changed when they won the challenge because the Screaming Gophers were lacking one Ezekiel, who had fallen into a ditch and got mauled by a bear. Of course, we had Trent, Duncan, and Ezekiel sign waivers after they were hurt. I told them it was so they would get normal food, suckers. No law suits for me.

Will Duncan and Trent heal?

Will the campers "fear" today's challenge?

Can my smile be any hunkier?"

Noah: "It wasn't hunky in the first place."

Chris: "Shut it Noah! Find out on this episode of TOTAL… DRAMA… ISLAND!"

* * *

Theme Song

* * *

Chris had left the elimination area right after Ezekiel had left the island. All of a sudden, the Mangling Squirrels came up.

Gwen: "Duncan, what happened to your arm?"

Duncan: His arm was in a cast. "Bear attacked me. No big deal."

Courtney: "Umm, of course it is. You could have gotten an infection!"

Geoff: To Tyler, "She obviously has a thing for him."

Tyler: To Geoff, "Duh."

Trent: "Anyways, what are you guys doing here?"

Izzy: "We just wanted to see how you guys were doing. You know, with all your injuries and stuff."

Lindsay: "Wow really, you guys are so nice!"

Leshawna: "What really happened?"

Bridgette: "Owen farted and now the cabin stinks, so we came here."

Harold: "Look. Now the Killer Bass are coming to mock us about their victory."

Cody: "Hi guys."

Beth: "How are you guyth doing?"

Gwen: "I suppose you came to gloat about your win."

Noah: "Please, we probably would have lost if Eva hadn't won that tent for us."

Heather: "Yeah, other than me, this team is pathetic."

Cody: "Hey!"

Katie: "Anyways, we had leftover food from our seafood dinner, and we thought you guys might want some, since it was technically supposed to be your reward."

Katie took out a plate of nuggets.

Tyler: "Ahhhhhhh!"

Tyler hid behind Trent.

Cody: "What, it's just fish."

Heather: "The idiot's probably afraid of them."

Tyler: He walked back to the campfire. "Oh, I thought those were chickens. They really freak me out dude."

Courtney: "P-lease."

Duncan: "And you aren't afraid of anything either, princess?"

Courtney: "No. And stop calling me that."

Beth: "Well, do you guyth want dethert?"

She pulled out green gelatin.

Courtney: She responded right away. "NO! I mean – no, it's totally gross. Who likes to eat something that's green?"

Noah: "It _is_ the color of barf. But, it's just gelatin. Not much to hate."

Duncan: With a mocking tone, "Princess's afraid of gelatin."

Courtney: "I'm not. And it's not like you're fearless. What are you afraid of?"

Duncan: He mumbled, "Celine Leon music store standees."

Cody: "Ex-queeze me? I didn't hear you."

Duncan: "Celine Leon music store standees. What are you afraid of nerd?"

Cody: "Diffusing a time bomb under pressure."

Beth: "I'm tho thcared of bugth."

_**Gwen: "So, we had this big share fest of our fears. Bridgette's afraid of being in the woods alone, Geoff is scared of hail, Katie's scared of bad haircuts. Sadie probably has the same fear. Even Heather admitted she's afraid of Sumo wrestlers."**_

Gwen: "I'm really scared of being buried alive."

_**Heather: "I'm actually quite surprised. Aren't weird Goth girls supposed to like all that buried alive, gruesome, gory stuff."**_

Lindsay: "I can't walk in a mine field in high heels. It totally freaks me out. I mean, what if the shoes were destroyed. I can't even think about it."

Owen: "I'm terrified of flying."

Izzy: "Oh my god, yeah, like, I would never go in a plane Big O.

_**Trent: "So, Harold's afraid of ninjas, Leshawna's afraid of spiders, and Noah's terrified of football. Figures."**_

Owen: "So Trent, what are you scared of?"

Trent: "Ummmm, I'd rather not talk about it."

Chris is flying in a helicopter, and starts to speak out of a megaphone.

Chris: "IF YOU WON'T TELL THEM TRENT, I'LL SEND OUR SUPER FAN SIERRA DOWN TO TELL THEM!"

Sierra: "Hi, I'm Sierra. I know everything about everyone, especially my sweet Cody." She swoons.

_**Cody: "Great. Now I have two freaks obsessed with me."**_

Sierra: "Anyways, when Trent was ten, his mother took him to the circus to see the elephants and Trent strayed off and got lost."

Trent: "Please don't tell them what happened Sierra."

Sierra: "Then, a mime sneaked up on Trent and he pooped his pants, and everyone at the circus laughed at him."

Trent: His cheeks were now totally red. Nervously, "Okay, that's enough Sierra."

Sierra: "And the smell was so bad, the elephants fainted and they had to cancel the circus. Trent had to move to a new town because he was a laughing stock."

Trent's face was redder than a tomato.

Duncan: "Haha! You pooped your pants when you were ten?"

Owen: "Wait, that was you man? I was so sad that the circus was canceled. But, man, that smell was a hundred times worse than ten of my farts combined."

Sierra: "So anyways, he's scared of mimes."

Chris: Through his megaphone, "THANK YOU SIERRA. GEEZ TRENT, YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST SAID YOU SCARED OF MIMES IN THE FIRST PLACE. WOULD HAVE SAVED YOU THE EMBARASSMENT. BETTER RATINGS FOR SIERRA TO TELL US THE STORY THOUGH. BYE!"

Sierra jumped on the helicopter and it took off.

Everyone was laughing except for Trent and Gwen.

Trent: "I'm going to my cabin."

He walked off with his head facing the ground.

Gwen: "Why are you so mean to him guys? It was six years ago. Cut him some slack." She walked off to her cabin angered.

_**Harold: "Gwen totally likes likes Trent."**_

_**Geoff: "Who would have thought Gwen would fall for someone like Trent. It puzzles me."**_

_**Gwen: She was blushing. "Why does everyone think I love Trent? I do not like him! He's too social and popular and hot and perfect." She realized what she said. Static. "I want that tape! Give me back that tape! Ugggh! How do you open this thing?"**_

_**Trent: "That was even more embarrassing than when I was at the circus."**_

**

* * *

**

THE NEXT MORNING

Everyone was attempting to eat grey slop in the mess hall. Trent was sitting alone outside. All of a sudden, Chris burst in through the doors.

Chris: "Good morning campers! I suppose you all knew this was coming because of last night, but today's challenge is called Phobia Factor!"

Lindsay: "We're doing math?"

Chris: "No Lindsay. If you'll be quiet for a couple of minutes, I'll explain everything. So, Bridgette, it's time to camp out in the woods. _Alone_."

Bridgette did a spit take.

Bridgette: "W-What?"

Lindsay: "How did he know that's what you were afraid of Bria?"

Noah: "He was watching us in a helicopter last night when we told everyone our fears. Remember, he dropped down Sierra and then she told us about Trent's fear."

Noah started laughing, which was very rare for him.

Lindsay: "Ohhhhhhh. I still can't believe Todd did that."

Lindsay starts laughing as well.

Chris: "Stop interrupting me Noah! Everyone, come outside. Bridgette, you'll need to stay in the woods for four hours in order to win a point for your team."

**

* * *

**

A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER

Chris: "Okay, now that Bridgette's taken care of let's see who our next lucky contestant is. I mean seriously, did you guys really think we were going to wait four hours for Bridgette's dare? I don't think so. We have our interns looking at the cameras on every border of the woods. So, next we have Heather. It's Sumo time!"

They were at the stage that was used during the talent show. On one side of the stage stood Heather in fetal position. On the other side stood a humungous Sumo wrestler.

Chris: "Let the match begin!"

He rang a gong. The Sumo wrestler charged at Heather, but as soon as he reached Heather, the Sumo wrestler tripped over her and fell to the ground.

Chris: "And Heather wins a point for her team! That puts the Killer Bass in the lead. Cody, follow me to your time bomb of doom."

* * *

CODY

Chris: "Cody, you'll need to diffuse this time bomb in less than ten minutes or face the consequences of the bomb, or even worse, Heather. Annnnnd, begin!"

Cody looked at the blueprints very nervously and had no idea what to do.

* * *

BETH

Chris: "Beth! It's time to go for swim. In bugs that is." He chuckled his famous chuckle.

Beth jumped into the pool full of every bug imaginable. It looked like she wasn't going to come out, but right before Chris called for the nurse (A.K.A. Chef) Beth emerged.

Chris: "Another point for the Killer Bass!"

* * *

LINDSAY

Chris: "Lindsay, all you have to do is put on high heels and walk through this open field. But be sure not to get hit by the mines. Annnnnd, go!"

Lindsay took a step onto the open field and was doing great. One step from the finish line, a mine exploded right under her and she flew into the air.

Lindsay: "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Tyler: "Don't worry Lindsay, I'll catch you."

Tyler did indeed catch Lindsay, but not in the way he had hoped for. Tyler had slipped on a rock and fell on his back. Lindsay fell on his kiwis with her high heels wedged into them.

Lindsay: "Yay! Tyler caught me."

Chris: "Wow! That must've hurt. Glad it wasn't me. Infirmary!"

Two interns took Tyler to the infirmary on a stretcher.

Chris: "Sorry Lindsay, but you did not cross the finish line, and therefore are disqualified."

A loud explosion was heard nearby.

Chris: "Sounds like Cody failed his challenge."

* * *

BRIDGETTE

Bridgette: To herself, "Okay Bridgette, you can do this. You're already halfway through. You just have to survive another two hours."

Just then, a garbage monster that looked suspiciously like Cody approached Bridgette. Bridgette screamed and ran out of the woods.

Chris: "Okay, I just got a call from the interns saying that Bridgette ran out of the woods."

Bridgette approached the others.

Bridgette: "Woods…Alone…Garbage Monster!"

Chris: "You mean Cody?"

Just then, Cody returned.

Heather: "Cody! You failed your challenge. I would have beaten you up, but you made Bridgette fail her challenge. I'm actually quite impressed."

All of the Mangling Squirrels minus Geoff glared at her.

Courtney: "How could you fail a challenge as easy as that?"

Duncan: "It looked exactly like Cody! How could you mistake it for a garbage monster!"

Geoff: "Guys, cut her some slack. I'm sure she wouldn't be yelling at you if you couldn't face your fears."

Duncan: "Fine I'll be quiet. For now."

Just then, Leshawna ran away from Chef dressed in a spider costume.

Leshawna: "Get that spiduh' away from me!" She hid behind Chris.

Chris: "Chef, be gone. I hope you realize you just cost your team a point Leshawna."

Gwen: "It's okay, Leshawna. You're scared of spiders. You can't help it."

Leshawna: "Thanks y'all."

_**Leshawna: "Mah team is so understanding. We're so in tune."**_

_**Heather: "The Screaming Gophers are pathetic."**_

* * *

GEOFF

Geoff was running around with a cloud over his head pelting him with hail. Geoff screamed his girly scream.

Geoff: "Enough Chris! Enough!"

Chris: "Another point lost for the Mangling Squirrels."

**

* * *

**

IN ANOTHER ROOM

Chris: "Katie, you have to wear this ugly wig until the last person has completed their fear."

He puts the wig on Katie.

_**Katie: "I have this in the bag. It's not like it's my actual hair, just a wig."**_

* * *

GWEN

Chris: "Okay, Izzy and Owen are in a plane being piloted by Chef, and Harold just defeated some ninjas that attacked him in the bathroom. So the score is Killer Bass 2, Screaming Gophers 1, and Mangling Squirrels…"

Izzy and Owen had exited the plane.

"…2. So Gwen, you need to face your fear in order to tie it up with the other teams. You need to stay in this glass case under the ground for five minutes."

The interns had buried Gwen and given her a walkie talkie in case something went wrong. Trent had the other one.

Trent: "Don't worry Gwen, you have enough air in there for one hour, you only need to stay in their for five minutes."

Gwen: "So – um – I'm really sorry about what happened last night."

Trent: "Please don't remind me."

Gwen: "Sorry. Um, I really wanted to thank you for standing up for me when Heather read my diary."

Trent: "No sweat."

* * *

DUNCAN

Chris: "Okay Duncan, all you need to do is hug this Celine Dion Music Store Standee."

Duncan: "Um, I'm not sure if I can."

Courtney: "Come on Duncan, you can do it. MAN UP!"

Duncan: "Here goes nothing."

Duncan runs up to the Celine Dion Music Store Standee and hugs it. Of course Chris made it in slow motion with flowers all around the place in the final cut.

Courtney: "Yes! You did it!"

She hugged Duncan.

Duncan: "You do realize you hate me, right."

Courtney: "Oh shut up you ogre."

She pushed him over onto his back and kissed him. The position looked really awkward.

* * *

GWEN

Trent: "Okay Gwen, your time's up. I'm gonna unbury you now."

He unburied Gwen and she hugged Trent. They were about to kiss, but all of a sudden a mime came up.

_**Trent: "He is wet and is holding an ice pack to a large lump on his head. "Chris is going to pay."**_

Trent: "Aaaaahhhh!"

Trent ran away. He ran for a couple of minutes until he reached the dock.

Trent: "Get away from me mime." The mime didn't budge. "I SAID GET AWAY!"

The mime was freaked out so it just went away.

Chris: "Oh come on. Where's the drama in that."

He pushed Trent into the water. As Trent fell, though, he hit his head on the dock, landed on a buoy kiwis first, and fell into the water unconscious.

Chris: "Nurse Chef!"

* * *

TYLER

Tyler just came back from the infirmary on a wheelchair.

Tyler: "The pain," he said in a high pitched voice.

Chris: "Perfect timing Tyler. Now, if you can just hold this chicken…"

Tyler: "Aaaahhhh! Get it away from me!"

* * *

NOAH

Chris: "And Tyler loses before he even starts the challenge. that just leaves Noah competing for the win and Courtney competing so her team doesn't lose. So Noah, let's play a little game of football!"

Noah: He sounds really scared. "N-No. I c-can't. I'm g-gonna d-die."

Katie: "Don't worry Noah; you can do it!"

She pulled him in for a kiss. After the kiss, Noah just stood still, flabbergasted and Katie blushed.

_**Katie: "Oh my god. I can't believe I just did that. I'm such an idiot. Now I'll never have a chance to be Noah's girlfriend."**_

_**Noah: "Wow. That was… enchanting. You know what? I'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend if I don't get murdered in football."**_

Noah: He suddenly snapped out of his daze. "Okay, I'll do it."

Chris: "Good, because all you need to do is catch a football thrown by Duncan, make sure not to get tackled by Owen, and score a touchdown."

Noah: "While I'm at it, why don't I enlist the help of my flying rainbow unicorn."

Chris: "Start now, Noah."

Duncan threw the football and Noah caught it, but he fell to the ground. Owen jumped, but when Noah saw this he got up and ran as fast as he could to the touchdown area **(not too big on football)**.

Noah: "I scored? I scored a goal!"

Trent: "That's hockey dude."

Noah: "Oh. I made a basket!"

Tyler: "Basketball dude."

Noah: "Well than, home run!"

Harold: "That's baseball. The correct terminology is to make a touchdown."

Noah: "Okay. Touchdown. Woo hoo!"

_**Noah: "You will tell nobody I sounded like some party crazed freak. Got it?"**_

* * *

COURTNEY

Chris: "Ok Courtney, this is for a tie breaker for a reward. Trust me, you really want this reward. You just have to jump into this pool of green jelly from a diving board."

Courtney: "How did you know I was scared of green jelly?"

Chris: "I gave a call to your parents yesterday and they told me everything." He snickered evilly.

Courtney: "Well, I refuse to do it."

Duncan: "Come on princess. You can do it. Plus, don't you want a reward?"

Courtney: "Fine. Only because I want to. Not because you told me to Dunkie."

Owen: He giggled. "Dunkie?"

Duncan and Courtney: "Shut it!"

Owen: "Sorry guys."

Courtney climbs up to the diving board and looks down.

Courtney: "I can't do it. Sorry guys."

She climbs down.

* * *

Chris: "Looks like the Killer Bass won. Again. You guys win the _Don't Fear A Vote Pass_. It works the same as the _Dodge a Vote Pass_ **(Dodgebrawl)**. So the score is Killer Bass 4, and the Screaming Gophers and Mangling Squirrels with 3 points. So, we'll have a tiebreaker. I like to call it… Refacing Your Fears. It'll be Tyler vs. The Chickens vs. Courtney vs. Green Jelly. Tyler's up first."

Tyler was put into the chicken coop and ran out within three seconds.

Chris: "Wow. Tyler failed. So if Courtney can jump into the tub of green jelly, the Mangling Squirrels will elude elimination."

Courtney: "I'm gonna do it."

Courtney climbed up the ladder and jumped into the tub of green jelly.

Courtney: "I did it. I did it!"

Duncan: "Yeah!"

Duncan and Courtney kissed each other.

Chris: "Looks like the Screaming Gophers are facing elimination yet again."

**

* * *

**

ELIMINATION

Chris: "Sooooo. You guys are on quite the losing streak."

Gwen: "Don't remind us."

Chris: "Anyways, you guys know the drill. So, the first marshmallow goes to Gwen…

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

Trent…

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

Harold…

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

Lindsay. Leshawna, you freaked out over Chef dressed in a costume of your fear. Pathetic."

Leshawna: "Wouldn't you be scared if _Chef_ was chasing you dressed as your worst fear?"

Chris: "Nice point. Tyler, you refused to even try your challenge. So, with that said, the last marshmallow of the night goes to Leshawna."

Tyler: "Well sorry guys, I guess I failed you."

Harold: "Twice to be exact."

Tyler headed off to the Boat of Losers.

Lindsay: "Tyler, wait! I want you to have this." She handed him a bottle of nail polish. "It's my lucky nail polish. I want you to have it."

Tyler: "No Lindsay, keep it. With it, you can win this show. For the both of us. Promise me you'll try as hard as you can to stay in the game. Okay Linds?"

Lindsay: "I promise Tyler. I'm gonna miss you."

They lean in for a kiss. When they finished kissing, Tyler headed off to the Boat of Losers.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN THE WOODS**

Noah: "Thanks for meeting me here Katie."

Katie: "Well, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Noah: "Well... I was wondering if... you wanted to... be my girlfriend?"

**_Katie: "Eeeeeeeeeehhhhhh!"_**

Katie: "Sure Noah!"

_**Noah: "Well, that went better than I thought it would."**_

* * *

Chris: "There you have it. the most dramatic elimination ceremony yet.

Who will be eliminated next?

Will the ceremony be any more dramatic than this one?

Will there even be a ceremony?

Find out next time on TOTAL… DRAMA… ISLAND!"

**

* * *

**

VOTES

Gwen: Tyler

Harold: Tyler

Leshawna: Tyler

Lindsay: Leshawna

Trent: Tyler

Tyler: Leshawna

Tyler – 4

Leshawna – 2

**

* * *

**

TEAMS

Mangling Squirrels: Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, Izzy, Owen

Killer Bass: Beth, Cody, Heather, Katie, Noah

Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Harold, Leshawna, Lindsay, Trent

Eliminated: DJ, Sadie, Justin, Eva, Ezekiel, Tyler

**

* * *

**

Remember, review review review. Stay tuned for Up the Creek.


	16. A Drastic Change

I am very sorry. These past couple of months have been very stressful and demanding. Though now I am gonna try to get back on course with my stories. And now I'm going to change up what I was originally going to do. I noticed that a lot of great stories have multiple chapters for a challenge. I was also inspired by Survivor: Redemption Island. So, from now on each challenge is going to be broken up into three chapters. 1) The Isle of Losers 2) Reward Challenge and 3) Elimination Challenge/Elimination. For the first Isle of Losers Challenge, since there are 6 eliminated players to this point, I am going to have 3 teams of two compete against each other. So, they are going to be DJ and Sadie vs. Justin and Eva vs. Ezekiel and Tyler. So, if people reading this could just vote in the poll to see who they want to come back, that would be great. One team is getting eliminated, so I am going to keep the fan favorite and the team that I believe would affect the story in a positive aspect.


	17. Isle of Losers: The Beginning of the End

Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Island… the remaining campers had to face their greatest fears. While some succeeded, others failed. Also, we learned a little too much information about why Trent is scared of mimes. Also, two new couples formed. Noah and Katie, and Duncan and Courtney. Some fans have already came up with names for these couples. I think Duncney and Notie? Any who, the Killer Bass won yet again, and the Screaming Gophers were sent to elimination yet again. And Tyler was eliminated for not even trying to confront his fear of chickens. With our new creation of the Isle of Losers, the eliminated campers have a chance to battle for a place back in the game. Who will win today's battle? How will the Isle of Losers affect the campers' game play? And how much more drama can we squeeze out of these competitors? Find out on this episode of Total… Drama… Island!"

* * *

Theme Song

* * *

It was just about dawn when all of a sudden, a horn blasted throughout the camp.

"What was that?" Leshawna screamed.

Trent looked down at the ground. While all the campers were gathering around a mysterious box, which was what Trent was looking at. "There must be something in this box." Everyone stared at him.

"Well? Aren't you gonna open it?" asked Leshawna.

"I'm not gonna open it just to have something pop out ad scare me."

"Ooh! Ooh! Izzy will open it!" exclaimed Izzy. Izzy, opened the box, and much to everyone's surprise, nothing popped out of it. Instead, there was a note that said:

'Some have left and are gone for good,

Though you sixteen have beet the rest;

But, eliminations are not as they seem –

Especially from this point on.

So choose two members from each team

To share a peak at what is to come."

"What does it mean?" asked Lindsay. "Rhymes are so confusing."

"Come on Chris!" said Courtney, "You don't even bother to come up with a rhyme?"

"I think it means we pick two members of each team to go and see something worth seeing," stated Harold.

All of a sudden a helicopter landed right where the campers were.

"RIGHT YOU ARE!" stated Chris through his megaphone. "SO, EACH TEAM PICK TWO CAMPERS NOW TO COME IN THIS HELICOPTER AND SEE SOMETHING AMAZING!"

"Izzy wants to go!"

"Fine," stated Courtney, "but I'm going too."

"THAT'S IT FOR THE MANGLING SQUIRRELS!" shouted Chris.

Beth started to say, "Cody, you should –"

"I'm going!" interrupted Heather.

"Ohmygod!" Katie said excitedly, "Noah should totally go!"

"No way," said Noah. All of a sudden, Katie kissed him. "Maybe I can go."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeh!" Katie screamed piercingly.

Before anyone on the Screaming Gophers could say anything, Harold said, "I think Trent and Gwen should go for our team."

_**Trent: "I totally owe Harold one when I get back."**_

"THAT'S IT THAN!" stated Chris. "TRENT, GWEN, NOAH, HEATHER, COURTNEY, AND IZZY CAN JUMP INTO THIS HELICOPTER. THE REST OF YOU CAN RELAX UNTIL WE GET BACK!"

* * *

The helicopter took off, and ten minutes later, the six contestants landed on a deserted island.

It was even more deserted than Camp Wawanakwa. So, Trent, Gwen, Noah, Heather, Courtney, and Izzy took a seat on stone bleachers. Chris told them to wait until he came back.

When Chris came back, he said, "Allow me to welcome back DJ, Sadie, Justin, Eva, Ezekiel, and Tyler who was eliminated at the last Marshmallow Ceremony!"

The six campers were awestruck to see the eliminated campers standing before them.

"What's going on Chris!" screamed Courtney.

"You didn't know?" asked Chris even though he knew the answer. "The contestants you eliminated will compete every three days to win a spot back in the game. There challenges will be brutal, but it's all worth it to have a second shot at the hundred thousand. Or should I say, the million. That's right! We lied to you. The actual prize is one… million… dollars! If you thought these campers were crazy before, just think of what they would do to win one million dollars.

"I'll crush all of them into the ground!" yelled Eva.

"I see Courtney and Eva are having a great reunion," stated Chris, "As well as Eva and Heather." Eva smiled evily towards Heather and Courtney. "So, I bet you twelve are wondering what the battle today is and what the stakes are. This battle is a classic. All six of you will balance on a wooden poll suspended 10,000 feet above a lake filled with sharks. The last three still balancing will stay alive and continue to try to win their way back into the game. But the three who fall of first along with having painful bite marks, will be out of this game for good, and will have no chance of winning the million dollars."

"Ooh, fun!" shouted Izzy.

"Anyways," continued Chris, "eventually two eliminated players will win their way back into the game. And I'm sure they're already plotting their revenge." Cuts away to Eva sharpening a sword that literally has Heather's name written on it. Heather gulps. "So, we'll draw for spots."

* * *

The positions were as following. All the way to the left was Justin, followed by Eva, Sadie, Tyler, DJ, and finally Ezekiel.

Chris shouted though his megaphone, "READY, SET, GET ONTO YOUR WOODEN POLES!" The six got onto their poles, but Tyler immediately fell off. "Tyler is out of this game for good, and is technically the first person voted off of this show!"

_**Tyler: "I'm not very coordinated. I'll miss you Lindsay!"**_

_**DJ: "I'm used to balancing on my tippy toes. You know, step on a crack, break momma's back? I just can't let that happen."**_

_**Eva: "This battle was made for me."**_

_**Sadie: "I have a hard time balancing because of my weight. But I have to keep on going for Katie!"**_

_**Ezekiel: "I'm used to balancing back home, eh."**_

_**Justin: "I was not about to let my perfect skin get ruined by that water and those sharks. But then again, the longer I stay up here, the worse my pedicure gets. Which do I want to keep? My perfect skin, or my perfect pedicure. Hmmm…"**_

"I'm taking a dive!" said Justin. "I just can't ruin my pedicure." Justin jumped into the lake and the sharks were too enchanted by his beauty to harm him. In fact, they brought him back to shore.

"Two down, one to go!" shouted Chris.

_**Heather: "Please be Eva. Please be Eva. Please be Eva."**_

* * *

**One Hour Into the Game**

DJ was not budging at all. Ezekiel was starting to lose his balance, but he saved himself and got back into a steady position. Eva did not budge as well. Sadie was moving, but not enough to make her fall into the lake.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

Sadie and Eva were both losing their footing, but Sadie fell a couple of seconds before Eva.

Chris said, "And Sadie is eliminated. That means DJ, Ezekiel, and Eva remain in the game!"

_**Heather: "Nooooooooooooooo!"**_

_**Trent: "I don't know much about that DJ guy, but he seems pretty cool. I hope he makes it back into the game."**_

Sadie did not emerge from the water. Chris was starting to get worried about a law suit.

_**Noah: "I'm going to kill myself. But, she is Katie's BFFFL, damn that word, and Katie couldn't live without her. I'm going to kill myself."**_

Noah jumped into the water, and started distracting the sharks while Sadie swam to shore. She was beat up and her right arm was chewed off up to right below her shoulder. Not so long after, Noah swam to shore with a bite mark on his head, but he was okay.

"Somebody call 911, quick!" exclaimed Chris.

* * *

An ambulance eventually came and took Sadie to the hospital, where she would hopefully get surgery to fight off the infections in her shoulder and to hopefully give her a prosthetic arm.

"Well, um," Chris started to say, "I think we should cut to commercial right about now. I'm so gonna get sued."

* * *

**I hope everyone will like this story better now. I changed everything around to make it more like the greater fanfics. I'm sorry about Sadie to her very few if any fans that she has, but the only thing that could make Sadie more interesting was to give her an injury. Flame if you must, but hopefully you won't. Please vote on my poll to see if I should continue Aftermaths. And stay tuned for the reward challenge, and then Up the Creek which will follow.**


	18. Reminder 3

I just want to remind everybody who reads this to vote in my poll and to review a lot.


End file.
